Te protegeré princesa
by Shirou Grand
Summary: Okuda noes la princesa que hay que salvar, tampoco karma es el caballero de brillante armadura mas bien parece un rufián que casi siempre se sale con la suya . A pesar de eso Karma a prometido proteger a Okuda, lo que el no sabe que el verdadero mal que hay esta la misma casa de Okuda. (karmaxokuda)(nagisaxkayano)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola** _ **a todos los escritores y lectores, hoy empiezo otra historia con esta serie que la verdad es muy prometedora yyy ess obviamente ansatsu kyoshitsu, de verdad me emociona y la pareja que la mas me gusta es okuadaxkarma... Bueno recordando ansatsu kyoshitsu noes mi propiedad y es propiedad de autor o algo asi nose nada sobre el autor o empresa .**_

 _ **Narradora Okuda:**_

 _ **Mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo y mi padre volvió a casarse con alguien mas joven que él. Ella es muy grosera conmigo y suele golpearme, no digo nada porque no tengo a nadie en quien recurrir, no tengo amigos ni familiares. Las cosas han empeorado con los años ya que termine en la clase E, mi padre parece odiarme y mi madrasta se burla de mi. A mi no me que da de otra mas que aceptar mi destino. Estoy algo consiente de que ningún chico se fijara en mi ya que ni siquiera puedo comprender los sentimientos de las demás personas... Soy todo un bicho raro.**_

Narrador Karma:

Siempre he por mis padres, asi que es fácil saber el motivo el cual hago lo que quiero cuando quiero. La verdad no soy tan malo como todos piensan. El mundo donde vivimos hoy en dia están injusto donde todos los mas fuertes se aprovechan de los débiles.

La razón por la que no soy popular con las chicas es por la forma en como soy, claro que hay algunas chicas que no les importa eso pero en el fondo se que no hay ninguna credibilidad al hablar con ella... Aun que siempre hay una excepción... Manami Okuda, una chica de otra clase, no he hablado nada con ella pero parece tener algunos problemas con sus compañeros, tal vez sea la única chica que me llame la atención o al menos hace que me ponga pensar en como son tratados los demás.


	2. Antes de la clase 3-E

Narrador normal:

Okuda Manami, siempre había sido una chica muy introvertida que le apasionaba la ciencia. Mientras que Karma era el tipo de chico casi popular que le gustaba buscar peleas. Seria difícil de creer que antes de la clase 3-E ellos de alguna forma ya se conocían. Ambos alguna vez se habían visto pero digamos que no se hablaron.

Cierto día Karma caminaba tranquilo por la escuela en la hora de salida cuando no había casi nadie por uno de los tantos pasillos de su escuela. Lo que Karma necesitaba era estar un rato en paz y pensar, lamentablemente no pudo. A lo lejos se escuchaba algo parecid conversación. Karma pensó en dirigirse hacia otro lado pero la curiosidad lo impulso a ir e inspeccionar lo que hablaban. En aquel instante cuando se asomo al pasillo donde se escuchaba "la conversación" pudo ver que se trataba de una de las alumnas de la clase 3-E que estaba siendo fastidiada por un alumno del edificio principal. Karma conocía a aquella chica, era Manami Okuda. Karma siempre la había visto de lejos pero nunca le había hablado, lo ultimo que supo era que ella había terminado en la clase 3-E. Fuera lo que fuera era obvio que aquel chico se burla de ella por haber terminado en la clase final. Tal vez Karma no hubiera hecho nada si no hubiera visto que el chico la empujo al suelo, ella no decía nada parecía no importarle. Karma Akabane sintió coraje al ver eso después de todo esa chica no parecía haber hecho nada malo . Tal vez lo que aquel le fastidiaba era que ella bajara la cabeza.

-Veo que te estas divirtiendo-dijo burlonamente Karma

-Pues cla...- el chico no pudo decir nada mas por recibió un puñetazo en el rostro

-Bueno ahora yo me divertiré contigo-el rostro de Karma se torno de malicia

Okuda que aun se mantenía en el suelo miraba confundida lo que pasaba, aquel chico conocido como Karma Akabane la estaba ¿Defendiendo? Era algo difícil de creer pero estaba pasando en verdad. Karma empezó a golpear al chico varias veces, le dobló la mano mientras que su rostro se ponía mas aterrador. El era el mismo demonio. Okuda, quien observaba aquella aterradora escena estaba espantada.

-Veo que eras muy valiente cuando la fastidiabas pero ahora no eres mas que un cobarde-dijo Karma mientras lo seguí golpeando sin compasión

Luego de eso el joven que había fastidiado a la estudiante se escapo como pudo, mientras que Karma parecía estar complacido con lo que había hecho. Okuda separo del suelo.

-Creo que ya no te fastidiara más-dijo Karma

Karma recogió un libro que se le había caído a Okuda cuando la empujaron y se le entrego en sus manos. Ella lo recibió sin decirle nada y... Salio corriendo, ella estaba muy asustada para agradecerle, sobre todo cuando había hecho daño a alguien. Karma observaba como se desvanecía la imagen de aquella chica de lentes a lo largo del pasillo. El solo soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Uno le ayuda y ni si quiera da las gracias

Para Karma no había nada que hacer, lo mas seguro que el alumno se quejaría pero estaba seguro que su profesor lo apoyaría ¿No es así? Lamentablemente fue todo lo contrario, su profesor lo había traicionado y por consecuencia había terminado en la clase 3-E más una suspensión.


	3. Tu y yo

Okuda llegaba de regreso a su casa, parecía no haber nadie. Su madrasta y padre deben de haber salido o algo asi. Para ella era mejor asi no tendría problemas, subió las gradas y se dirigió a su habitación, se hecho en la cama.

-No es posible-se dijo asi misma mientras miraba el techo

A lo que ella se refería era a que cierto pelirrojo estaba en su misma clase, lo mas posible era por su culpa o algo asi, le causaba terror y ansiedad pensar en Karma, después de todo ella había visto su lado terrorífico. Hoy había acabado la suspensión de Karma asi que hoy había asistido a la clase 3-E. Okuda había tenido la esperanza de que él se olvidará sobre aquel incidente pero no fue así, Karma se había acercado para cobrar el favor que le había hecho,ahora aparentemente tenia que entregarle venenos especiales para utilizarlos contra Koro-sensei o contra cualquier otro alumno.

Pasaron unas horas y llegaron el padre y la madrastra de Okuda. No le gustaba bajar para hablar con ellos ya que su madrasta la terminaba agrediendo, todo era tan difícil en su familia. No tenia sentido sise quitaba la vida ya que sabia que igual nadie lloraría por ella, no valía nada y no tenia propósitos en su vida, tal vez asi se quedaría.

Narrador Karma:

Quien diría que ese pulpo haría que viera el asesinato de otra manera... Llegar a casa y saber que no hay nadie en casa es desalentador por eso me gusta buscar un poco de problemas antes de llegar a casa. Me he que dado pensativo, tal vez a ya sido porque aparentemente espante a Manami Okuda, se veía algo asustada cuando le pedí que me diera uno de sus venenos porque me debía un favor, tal vez mañana intente ser más amable o tal vez le page para que me los haga, después de todo nunca se sabe.

Narrador normal:

Al dia siguiente Okuda le entrego un veneno a Karma son decirle nada simplemente se lo dejo en su carpeta, Karma al ver eso comprendió que Okuda había entendido mal, tenía que alguna forma limpiar su imagen...

Todos los alumnos salieron del salón, no quedaba nadie excepto Okuda y Karma. El pelirrojo vio que Okuda ya se iba asi que la detuvo porque necesitaba aclarar.

-Okuda, necesito hablar contigo-Okuda se paralizó al oír que Karma había mencionado su nombre- No quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando a fabricar venenos para mi. Yo te pagaré cuando las necesite.

Okuda no le dijo nada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora Okuda Manami permíteme acompañarte a tu casa en muestra de agradecimiento por haberme dado uno de tus venenos-dijo Karma con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro

Okuda no le contesto nada, parecía algo asustada. Karma entendió no iba ser fácil que ella lo comprendiera. Asi que tomo su mano y jalo haciéndola avanzar. Ellos salieron de la escuela y en el camino Karma recordó que no sabia donde vivía Okuda, estaba avergonzado que le podía decir ahora.

\- Okuda-Karma estaba levemente sonrojado ya que sentía vergüenza - ¿Donde vives?

Okuda observo a aquel pelirrojo y le dio algo de ternura ver su expresión.

-Yo vivo por otra calle-dijo Okuda sonriendo tiernamente

Okuda le indico por donde vivía, Karma simplemente hizo caso a lo que dijo...

Faltándoles una cuadras para llegar Okuda le dijo que ya no era necesario que la acompañara. Karma no dijo nada más y se fue. Ella siguió su camino, en su rostro de aquella joven se veía cierta emoción que hace un tiempo no mostraba.

Okuda llego a su casa y al abrir la puerta nuevamente tenía enfrentarse al infierno que cada día enfrentaba sola, el rostro de la joven cambio a una intensidad de seriedad que no solía mostrar, después de todo tenia mostrarse fuerte ante todo...


	4. Mirándote

Ella entro nuevamente a aquel lugar al que ella llamaba "hogar". Al cerrar la puerta se veía una diferente realidad. La madrasta de Okuda siempre la esperaba en la sala sentada.

-Al fin llegas, buena para nada-dijo con desdén la madrasta aun sentada en el mueble de la sala

Okuda no le respondió nada, esto ya era costumbre para ella, el callar para ella mientras que su madrasta se burlaba de Okuda era la rutina diaria que ella había aceptado sin oposición alguna.

-Sigues igual de inservible como siempre-decía la madrasta de Okuda mientras que separaba en frente de Okuda

-...

-Condenada niña, dime ¿Donde esta el dinero que ahorro tu madre?

-...-Okuda no dijo nada

La madrastra de Okuda estaba molesta por la terquedad de sus hijastra. Entonces la madrasta le tiró una cachetada en el rostro, al ver que Okuda que no respondía la jalo de la trenza tirándola al suelo, entonces la madrastra de Okuda la empezó a patear el estomago seguidas veces mientras que Okuda se retorcía de dolor en el piso. Ella al ver que no pensaba responder decidió dejarla tirada en el suelo luego podría intentarlo de nuevo. Cuando Okuda noto que no había nadie cerca se paró lentamente como podía, se esforzó por subir las gradas y en cerrase en su cuarto. Cuando estuvo ahí se dejo caer en la cama mientras que las lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas... ¿Cuanto mas podría aguantar esto?..

Narrador Karma:

Había escuchado muy poco sobre Okuda Manami, tenía entendido que ella era una chica muy sincera y que cuando se trataba de asesinato no resaltaba mucho pero había algo en ella que había capturado mi atención, tal vez era por su forma de ser muy inocente o por algún otro motivo que no lograba comprender.

Narrador normal:

Pasaron los dias y llego el viernes, Okuda no tenia nada planificado para el fin semana, tal vez experimente o vea alguna formula nueva peri no era la gran cosa. Cuando ella estaba lista para irse a su casa, escucho la Karma por detrás de ella tomándola de sorpresa.

-Okuda, ¿Me permites acompañarte?-dijo Karma

Okuda no tenia ni idea de como responderle o que decirle después de todo no era buena hablando con la gente.

-Yo...-no sabia que decir Okuda y para colmo estaba tartamudeando

Karma observo la expresión de Okuda, de verdad se veía encantadora, el pelirrojo se divertía viendo la expresiones de la joven que la hacían ver muy indefensa.

-Creo que tomare eso como un si-dijo Karma divertido

Ella asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar. En el trascurso de la caminata nose dijeron nada, era muy incomodo para Okuda no saber de que hablar. Karma por su parte se sentía emocionado al ver como se comportaba su compañera de clase, no era por que le gustaba o algo asi sino porque Okuda era victima perfecta. Karma estaba pensando en jugarle alguna que otra jugarreta...

Faltando algunas cuadras para llegar a su casa, Okuda le dijo:

-Ya no es necesario que me acompañes a mi casa

Karma no se opuso nuevamente, pero cuando Okuda estuvo dándole la espalda él dijo:

-Okuda este sábado quiero que vallamos los dos a comprar los materiales que necesites para tus venenos después de todo necesitaré para el lunes alguno de tus venenos.

-No creo que sea necesario que me acompañes-dijo tímidamente la chica de lentes

-Claro que si, después de todo te estoy pidiendo algo, creo que es gusto que ayude un poco ¿No crees?-comento Karma sonriendo

Okuda no dijo nada más, ambos acordaron encontrarse en un parque en la mañana. Luego de eso Karma simplemente se fue.

Al día siguiente, Okuda llego al lugar indicado a la hora indicada. Sin embargo Karma no vino a la hora acordada sino mas bien estuvo presente diez minutos después, por alguna razón le pelirrojo se sentía fastidiado ver a Okuda que había llegado temprano y se había quedado esperando.

-Por esta razón te dije que tenia que yo pasar por tu casa, no entiendo porque no podía ir-dijo Karma quejándose

-No creo que uniera sido buena idea, si vas luego hubiera habido problemas-dijo Okuda mirando al suelo

-¿Que tipo de problemas?-pregunto Karma

-Nada, solo pequeñeces-dijo Okuda intentando desviar el tema

-No, tu ya estabas por hablar, ahora no te puedes retractar-dijo Karma de una firma algo amenazadora

Okuda negó con la cabeza y no quiso hablar mas del asunto. Karma no le dijo nada más del asunto y fueron a comprar los materiales para los venenos. Luego de eso ellos no se hablan mucho, Karma ya no le decía para acompañarla a su casa, rara vez le pedía venenos, ambos habían vuelto al comienzo. Ella aun se sentía algo intimidada por Karma asi que ella mantenía su distancia. Okuda no se daba cuenta que aun que ella mantenía su distancia Karma la observa de lejos observando todas sus expresiones.


	5. Tiempo de excursión

Siguieron los dias hasta que llego el dia de la excursión, todos los estudiantes se veían muy emocionados. Tenían que formar grupos de seis mixtos, Nagisa no sabia con quien podría hacer el grupo hasta que Kayano le dijo...

-Nagisa, hay que hacer un grupo juntos-dijo Kayano

-Claro Kayano-afirmo Nagisa-¿Pero con quienes mas podríamos hacer?  
-Mmmm que tal si incluimos a Okuda, es una chica muy buena-dijo Kayano

-Bueno, tambien incluimos a Sugino- dijo Nagisa emocionado

-Tu dile a Sugino y yo le digo a Okuda-dijo Kayano

Kayano se dirigió al sitio de Okuda, ahí ella estaba leyendo un libro de ciencias.

-Okuda-dijo Kayano llamando la atención de Okuda-¿Te quieres unir a nuestro grupo de viaje de excursión?

-Claro-afirmo Okuda feliz

-Excelente, ven tenemos que reunirnos con los demás-dijo Kayano

Kayano y Okuda fueron donde estaban Nagisa y Sugino.

-Bueno, parece que nos faltan dos más-dijo Sugino

-Karma ¿Quieres ser parte de nuestro grupo?-pregunto Nagisa

-Claro-afirmo Karma-¿Quienes son del nuestro grupo?

-Somos Kayano, Sugino, Okuda y Yo-respondió Nagisa

-Veo que nos falta uno más-dijo Karma observando a Okuda, haciendo que ella se pusiera un poco nerviosa

-Chicos, me tome el atrevimiento de invitar a Kanzaki-dijo Sugino orgulloso

Estaba hecho, todos ya tenían grupo pero ahora había otro inconveniente y era planear los asesinatos que se realizarían en el viaje de excursión...

Llego el día de la excursión, todos estaban pasándola bien, se divirtieron paseando y tambien intenso matar a Koro-sensei. En la noche unos cuantos chicos se animaron para ver como era Koro-sensei sin su túnica, lo cual fue un total fracaso.

En la habitación de los hombres se planteaban un asunto de gran importancia y era... Cual de todas las chicas eran las más bonitas, obviamente todos coincidieron en que Kanzaki era la mas bonita. Fue entonces en que decidieron ir mas lejos y preguntarles uno por uno quien le gustaba.

-Oye, Nagisa ¿Que chica te gusta?-pregunto Maehara curioso

-Eh?...Bueno yo no le pensado-contesto Nagisa

Entonces llego Karma a la habitación, fue entonces que Maehara aprovecho para preguntarle...

-Karma ¿Que chica te gusta?-pregunto Maehara

-Mmm...supongo que Okuda-respondió Karma

-Interesante elección-fijo Maehara

-Apuesto que ella podría hacer pociones para mi, eso aumentaría mi nivel de bromas-dijo Karma con un tono malignó

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que Karma y Okuda harían una peligrosa combinación. Los muchachos se dieron cuenta que Koro-sensei los estaban espiando mientras tomaba nota en su libreta, se escucho un grito de parte de los muchas que decía "¡Mátenlo!"

En el caso de las chicas tambien estaban viendo quien era el más guapo de la clase, hasta que llego Bich-sensei, la con vencieron para que ella contara una de sus historias cuando viajaba por el mundo. Fue entonces cuando Koro-sensei se metió al cuarto, todas las estudiantes querían escuchar sus historias de amor que tenia el extraño profesor. Koro-sensei decidió huir, fue entonces cuando se escucho un grito de parte de la chicas que decía "¡Atrápenlo y hagan que confiese!" Toda la clase 3-E lo empezó a perseguirlo. Llegaron a un punto en donde se escapo Koro-sensei y no pudieron hacer nada más que dejar de perseguirlo. Karma que vio a Okuda, le sugirió ir por una gaseosa a la cafetería del hotel, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos estaban caminando por el pasadizo hasta que los dos se animaron en conversar.

-¿Porqué razón perseguían a Koro-sensei?-pregunto Okuda

-Estuvo escuchando cuando hablamos de que chica nos gustaba-dijo Karma sin darle mucha importancia

-Ya veo

-Y ustedes ¿Porqué lo perseguía?-pregunto Karma

-Bueno...fue porque el no quiso contar nos sobre su vida amorosa-respondió Okuda algo nerviosa

Karma al ver los nervios de Okuda sonrió, al parecer ya no se sentía tan intimidada como antes y ya parecía que le caía bien... Llegaron a la cafetería donde estaba maquina expendedora de bebidas. Puso el dinero dentro de la maquina y eligió dos bebidas... De regreso a la habitación ellos continuaron hablando...

-Okuda cuéntame sobre tu familia- dijo el pelirrojo

-¿De mi familia?-pregunto confundida la chica de lentes

-Si, tengo interés en saber un poco mas de ti- afirmo Karma

-...Pues mi madre murió hace dos años-dijo tímidamente Okuda con algo de tristeza en los ojos

-¿Como era tu madre?-pregunto Karma interesado

-A ella le gustaba mucho las piedras preciosas y los minerales, en su tiempo libre investigaba sobre eso-dijo Okuda- Ella era muy hermosa y una buena persona, la verdad no me comparó con ella para nada

-¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?- pregunto Karma

-Si-afirmo Okuda, saco su celular y busco una de las ultimas fotos con su madre.

Okuda le mostró la foto a Karma, él sostuvo el celular entre sus manos y observó cuidadosamente la foto, Karma miro a Okuda y la comparó con su madre. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y le soltó las trenzas, luego le quito los lentes para finalmente tomarle una foto con su celular, Karma parecía tenia expresión divertida en el rostro. Okuda estaba totalmente confundida ¿Porque había hecho eso?

-Mirá -dijo Karma enseñándole su foto y comparándole con la de su madre

-... Karma... Yo...no se que decir-dijo Okuda algo avergonzada

-Bueno será mejor que me valla-dijo Karma-Por cierto guardare tu foto en mi celular, espero que tengas buenas noches.

Karma empezó a caminar dirigiéndose al cuarto de chicos que estaba a unos diez pasos para llegar. Cuando estuvo en la puerta Karma voltio para ver una ultima vez a Okuda y decirle en voz alta "Eres una buena chica". Okuda al escuchar eso se sonrojo automáticamente, mientras que Karma simplemente ingreso a la habitación.


	6. ¿Sentimientos?

Narradora Okuda:

Desde que conocí a Karma he cambiado mucho, no siento ya miedo hablar con las personas. Él me fortalece y me alienta para que no tenga miedo, tambien me ayuda mucho con las tareas o para algún examen. Le debo mucho a él... Aun que... Cuando estoy con él me siento rara cuando los dos intercambios miradas, nose si el se sentirá igual que yo, pero no

quiero perder su amistad.

Los meses han pasado, mi madrasta y padre me han dejado una nota diciendo que se habían mudado y que todos los meses me una pensión para que yo sobreviviera. Desde que se fueron me siento bien, ya nadie me pega ni me insulta, estoy solo Yo en casa y tal vez no cambiaria nada deesto..

Narrador Karma:

Ha pa el tiempo y no estoy tan seguro de lo que siento por Okuda, si bi me habla sobre sus pociones pareciera que ya no me basta con eso. No solo me gusta eso de ella, creo que es una chica adorable y muy tierna. Tal vez sea solo amistad o tal vez no...

Narrador normal:

Han pasado los meses, últimamente se escuchado sobre unos secuestro en todo Japón. Ya nadie se siente seguro. Toda la clase habla solo de eso. Aun que Koro-sensei no ha dicho nada sobre el tema parece algo preocupado. Koro-sensei termino de dar su clase con normalidad y antes de irse tenia decirles algo importante a su clase.

-Como saben ustedes fueron entrenados para ser asesinos eficientes, sin embargo hoy en dia es muy peligroso que anden caminando en la calle-dijo Koro-sensei

-¿Por que?- pregunto Sugino confundido

En eso ingresan Karazuma y Bich-sensei...

-Nos acaba de llegar un ultimátum del gobierno-dice Karazuma- Nos advierte que tengamos cuidado con estos secuestros ya que ellos están busca de ustedes.

-Asi es, de alguna forma se han enterado de ustedes y de su entrenamiento como asesinos-dice Koro -sensei

-Pero ¿Porque querían simples niños?-pregunta Nagisa

-Al ser gente joven servirían para espiar a otros países ya que cuenta con buen entrenamiento-dijo Karazuma

-Asi es, la idea es intentar protegerlos. Aun que a un nadie sabe sobre ustedes seria bueno prevenirse-aconsejo Koro-sensei-Lo mejor será que caminen en grupos para que puedan guardarse las espaldas.

Dicho esto todos los alumnos pudieron salir par dirigirse a sus casas. Cuando Karma fue a salir Koro-sensei le dijo que quería hablar en privado con él.

-Bueno ahora que se fueron todos creo que seria bueno que hablemos-dijo Koro-sensei

-¿De que quiere hablar?-pregunta Karma

-Era sobre esto de los secuestros-dijo Koro-sensei- Necesito que protejas a Okuda, ya que si bien su habilidad con la ciencia puede salvar vidas tambien representa una amenaza ya hace poco ella descubrió una mezcla que podría causar mucho daño a la gente.

-Entonces, usted no quiere que eso caiga en manos equivocadas-dijo Karma-... De todas formas pensaba proteger a ella y a mi demás amigos.

-Ñejejeje parece que alguien sea enamorado- dijo Koro-sensei mientras que su cara adquirió un color rosado

Karma se molesto un poco y decidió irse sin decirle nada más. El pensamiento de Karma se había llenado de preguntas que no lograba responder ¿Acaso le gustaba Manami? No lograba comprenderlo, él siempre había estado casi seguro que solo le atraía por su maestría con los venenos pero parecía que eso no era así. Karma llego a la puerta de salida del edificio, ahí estaba le estaban esperando Nagisa, Kayano y Okuda. Él al verlos sonrió...

-¿Que te dijo Koro-sensei?-pregunto Nagisa

-Nada en especial-dijo Karma sin darle importancia

-Creo que será mejor irnos de una vez ya que se esta haciendo algo tarde-comento Kayano

-Tienes razón-dijo Nagisa

Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, como pueden ver esta nueva historia será algo larga. Los capítulos intento actualizarlos lo mas rápido posible. Ayer no hubo capitulo por la razón de que me que de sin inspiración y puessss si tienen alguna idea para inspirarme dejenlo en lo comentario ^.^


	7. La promesa

Luego de que todos los alumnos de la clase 3-E Karazuma, Irina y Koro-sensei fueron al edificio principal para hablar con el directo...

Cuando llegaron al edificio principal, se dirigieron a la oficina del director. El director Gakuho que estaba ocupado haciendo un papeleo.

-Señor director-dijo Karazuma tomando la atención del director- Usted bien sabe lo que esta pasando y que ante todo debemos proteger a los alumnos.

-Descuida ya acabo de ver una solución para proteger a los alumnos, he decidido que un determinadas secciones vallan todos los fines semanas a un tipo de campamento donde podrán recrearse estar más seguros.

-Esta seguro que tiene todo-dijo Koro-sensei

-Claro que si, ademas el gobierno nos respalda, todo saldrá bien. Al menos se podrán estar a salvo los fines de semana-contesto el director

-La padres ¿Que creen que dirán?-pregunto Irina

-Yo veré la forma de convencerlos-dijo orgulloso el director

Mientras tanto donde Karma:

Habían estado caminando desde hace un rato mientras conversaban sobre algunas formas de matar a Koro-sensei o algunas tareas pendientes.

-Parece que ahora tendremos que cuidarnos más las espaldas-dice Kayano

-Tienes razón no podemos caminar solos sería peligros si algún secuestrados nos ve solos-dijo Nagisa

-Ahora que acuerdo hace un tiempo unos terroristas estaban secuestrando personas para entrenarlas como espías de su país-comenta Okuda

-Es verdad, podría ser posible que se trate de algo parecido-dice Karma- Creo que habrá que asegurarnos.

Karma saca de su maleta de colegio unas esposas y se los cola a Kayano y Nagisa.

-Oye Karma ¿Pero que haces?-Pregunta Nagisa preocupado

-Pues seria peligroso si nos separamos, creo que asi no habrá problemas-dice Karma burlonamente

-Karma sacamos esto-ordena Kayano

-No se preocupen estarán bien, solo deben acordar como harán para ir al baño- Karma se divertia mucho al ver a sus compañeros de clase en aprietos

\- Sácanos esto Karma-dijo Nagisa jalando el brazo de Kayano

-Karma, será mejor que le quites eso-dijo Okuda tímidamente, Karma la miro y sonrió

-Esta bien los liberare-dijo Karma buscando las llaves-Esperen acabo de recordar que las llaves se habían perdido hace una semana.

-¡¿Que?!-exclamaron Kayano y Nagisa, Karma solo soltó una carcajada de risa

-Descuiden chicos, aquí esta-dijo sacando de uno sus bolsillos la llave, ambos suspiraron de alivió.

-No vuelvas hacer eso-recomendó Nagisa- Casi muero del susto

-Es verdad-afirmo Kayano

-Bueno no se preocupen, utilizare esto en algo más-aseguro Karma, quitándoles las esposas

-Por cierto ¿De donde sacaste las esposas?-pregunto Nagisa

-Las tome prestadas-aseguro Karma despreocupado

El grupo de cuatro siguió caminando hasta que se dividió ya que Nagisa llevaría a Kayano asi casa mientras que Karma acompañaría a Okuda.

Karma y Okuda caminaron un buen rato si decirse nada. Cuando llegaron a a la casa de Okuda...

-Bueno aquí te dejo-dijo Karma

-Muchas gracias Karma, la verdad no era necesario que me acompañadas.

-Sabes que no me hago problema en acompañarte-afirmó el pelirrojo- Por cierto no quieres que te ayude un poco a estudiar, no creo que mañana pueda ayudarte

Okuda hiso pasar a dentro de su casa a Karma. La casa no era muy gran como parecía a simple vista, la sala era del tamaño promedio y se encontraba al lado.

-Karma ¿No quieres algo antes de empezar a estudiar?-pregunto Okuda

-No creo-contesto Karma

Ambos se sentaran en la mesa de la cocina, sacaron todo los libros y empezaron a estudiar. Después de estar estudiante un buen rato Karma había notado algo extraño ¿Donde estaban los padres de Okuda? Él estaba consciente de que su madre había muerto pero ¿Donde estaba el padre?

-Okuda ¿ A que hora crees que venga tu padre?- esa pregunta dejo en aprietos a Okuda ya que no gustaba mucho hablar sobre eso

-Él...pues-no sabia como decirlo- ...Se fue con mi madrasta y me dejo sola hace algunos meses

Karma la miro fijamente a Okuda, no era posible que le hicieran eso su propio padre. Karma sentía una mezcla de ira y rabia, ella estaba en una situación difícil y ahora que necesitaba de su padre para protegerla simplemente el se había ido si dejar rastro. Karma quería asesinar aquel hombre sin ni siquiera haberlo conocido...

-¿Sabes donde esta?- pregunto Karma

-No-dijo Okuda mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Karma al ver sus ojos pudo ver todas las emociones de que Okuda sentía, había un cierto miedo a estar sola, una sensación de tristeza mezclado con una sensación de no importarle a nadie. Karma se sentía compadecido por la en ese estado. Él aprovecho ya que ella sentó al frente de él en la mesa, observo su mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa, él con tranquilidad la tomo su mano. Okuda sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por la acción de aquel joven. Karma y Okuda estaban tomados de la mano en la mesa y él le dijo...

-Te prometo que te voy a proteger-dijo Karma mirando sinceramente Okuda- Yo no seré como tu padre, yo estaré contigo en la buenas y las malas.

Okuda estaba impactado y no sabia que decir o como actuar, simplemente le dedico una sonrisa sincera. Luego de una hora, ambos terminaron de estudiar. Se fueron a la sala donde empezaron a conversar alguna forma de como matar a Koro-sensei o al menos intentaron idear algún plan...

Era eso de las ocho de la noche, Karma tenia que irse pero él tenia otra cosa planeada.

-Okuda, ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy?-pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras que Okuda se sonrojo levemente.

-Yo...creo que si-dijo algo insegura-¿Tus padres no se preocuparan?

-No creo, ellos están siempre muy ocupados con algún viaje-contesto Karma-Bueno será mejor que descanse de una buena vez.

Karma se sentó cerca de Okuda y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Okuda mientras cerraba los ojos preparándose para dormir.

-Eh...Karma-dijo Okuda vacilando sonrojada

-¿Si?- pregunto Karma con los ojos aun cerrados

-No crees que deberías dormir en el mueble-dijo Okuda tímidamente

Karma saco su cabeza del hombro de la joven. Okuda se paro de inmediato del mueble.

-Bueno te dejare durmiendo aquí -dijo Okuda

-Entonces, hasta mañana Manami Okuda- dijo Karma sonriente

Okuda se sonrojo aun mas por lo que había dicho y se fue a su habitación.

Narrador Karma:

Cada dia con Okuda es una sensación nueva, ella hace que me sienta fuerte y tambien ella me tranquiliza en el momento más complicado. Hoy pude conocerla mejor y supe como es su familia. Siento rabia al saber que tiene nadie a quien recurrir para mi esto es algo más personal ya que le acabo de prometerle que nada malo le pasará y lo pienso cumplir hasta el ultimo minuto de mi vida... No lo comprender si esto que siento es solo amistad o algo más pero de algo estoy seguro tengo que protegerla...


	8. Tiempo de campamento

Al dia siguiente, todos los alumnos de la clase 3-E habían llegado temprano excepto por Karma y Okuda que al parecer se quedaron dormidos. La mayoría de la clase estaba medio extrañado ya que Karma y Okuda habían llegado juntos...

Koro-sensei llego y empezaron las clases. En la hora de recreo Kayano y Kanzaki se dirigieron a la carpeta de Okuda.

-Okuda ¿Por que llegaste tarde?-pregunto Kayano, haciendo que Okuda recordara lo de anoche.

-/-/-/-Flash back-/-/-/-

Okuda aun un poco sonrojada se había dirigido a su cuarto para descansar un poco. De pronto recordó que debía seguir viendo una sustancia química que le preocupaba. Ella tomo su libreta de apuntes y se dirigió a otra habitación donde probaba sus nuevas mezclas.

Por si parte, Karma se estaba preparando para descansar, él tenia que idear una nueva estrategia para poder protegerla ya que podría quedarse a dormir todos los días en su casa simplemente seria muy raro... Cuando ya estaba listo para irse a dormir de pronto escucho un tipo de explosión que venia de arriba. Él de inmediato se paro del mueble y subió lo mas rápido que pudo. Llego a la habitación de donde creía que había venido el humo que por cierto la puerta estaba abierta, al entrar vio a Okuda experimentando con algunas sustancias.

-Okuda ¿Que haces?-pregunto Karma

-Lo siento por despertarte-se disculpo Okuda- Estaba viendo como cambiar este veneno, ya que según Koro-sensei es muy peligroso.

-Ya veo-Karma sonrió traviesamente-Te voy ayudar

-Karma, no es necesario. Tu debes descansar.

-No es necesario, yo tambien te puedo ayudar después de todo he aprendido algo de ti-dijo Karma traviesamente haciendo que Okuda se sonrojara levemente

-Bueno... supongo que me puedes ayudar

Karma reviso los apuntes de Okuda, ambos estuvieron viendo como contrarrestar al veneno. Se habían que dado hasta las dos de la madruga viendo los formulas hasta que sin darse cuenta la chica de lentes se quedo dormida en la mesa donde apuntaba sus formulas. Karma al ver la dormir se la quedo mirando mientras sonreía dulcemente. Él la cargo hasta su habitación donde la hecho a su cama y la tapo con las frazadas. Cerro la puerta de la habitación y soltó un suspiro por todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente...

-/-/-/-Fin del flash back-/-/-/-

-Ehh... Yo... Me que de dormida-dijo Okuda nerviosa

-¿En serio?-pregunto Kayano

-Si, ayer me acosté tarde-dijo vacilando Okuda

-¿Y Karma porque llego tarde?-pregunto Kanzaki

-Él...tambien se levanto tarde-respondió aun mas nerviosa

-Ya veo-dijo Kayano

Luego de un rato toco el timbre para seguir las clases, todos los alumnos como de costumbre intentaron matar a Koro-sensei lo cual no consiguieron. Llego la hora de salida y Koro-sensei informo de algo importante a su querida clase.

-Alumnos, el director esta organizando un tipo de campamento. Es necesario que todo el grado asista, solo serán todos los fines de semanas-dijo Koro-sensei

-¿Y para que quiere vallamos? Nosotros digamos que no somos de las clases mas destacas y no es usual que nos den esos privilegios- pregunto Isagoi

-Pues a pesar de ser la clase final, el director quiere que vallan a divertirse un poco después de todo siguen formando parte de la escuela.

Luego de eso todos los alumnos se dirigieron a su casa. La mayoría de la clase no estaba seguro de si confiar en el director, lo mas seguro es que era una forma para ser humillados pero si se trataba d eso ellos se defenderían.

Pasaron los dias y llego el fin semana. Era el momento de la verdad todo la clase 3 -E se estaba preparando para ir al campamento, como era costumbre Koro-sensei les dio una guía para no tener problemas. La mayoría estaba fatigado ya que la guia parecía una acordeón. Toda la clase de alguna forma estaba emocionada por les había pasado un folleto de lo que seria al campamento, en realidad parecía un gran hotel en vez de un simple campamento...

-*-*-/-/&-&-&-&-&**-*-:

Hola a todos los escritores y lectores les quiero decir que esta idea del campamento fue gracias a Johanna, ahora las cosas se ponen fuertes sobre todo porque aparece Asano... Pueden ayudarme por medio los comentarios, por cierto sobre los secuestros que hay en mi historia esta basado en hecho reales, si ponen en Google *terroristas secuestran japonés * les saldrá detalles... Entre mañana y después de mañana siguiente capitulo...


	9. Empecemos el campamento

Era el dia del "campamento", los alumnos de la clase 3-E acaban de llegar a algo parecido a un complejo turístico o al menos eso parecía. La mayoría de secciones habían sido ubicados en un espacio del campamento. En si el edificio constaba de 5 secciones de que correspondían al 3-A, 3-B, 3-C, 3-D y los últimos que eran la clase 3-E.

Narrador Nagisa:

Acabamos de llegar al campamento, como era de esperarse las demás secciones nos miraban fijamente, los de la clas se burlaban de nosotros, la clase B nos ignoro y la clase A nos miraban con desprecio. Como era de esperase no nosotros eramos su presa pero nuestra aula tiene otra cosa pensado ellos se volverán nuestras presas. Se siente algo de tensión en el ambiente ya que habrá algunas competencias entre nuestras aulas supuestamente para divertirnos. Nosotros intentabas estar tranquilos para que no vean nuestras debilidades.

Cada edificio esta clasificado por aula pero están todas conectadas en medio de la naturaleza, nuestro edificio de un piso al igual que los demás consta de una pequeña sala central y al rededor con habitación de cuatro o tres camas para todos nostros.

Narradora normal:

La clase esta ubicándose en lo que serán sus habitaciones durante todos los fines semanas. Luego estar completamente cómodos. Nagisa, Kayano, Okuda y Karma decidieron que deberían ir a algo parecido al comedor ya que mas parecía un lujoso restaurant.

-La verdad no creía que nos iban a dar estos beneficios-dijo Nagisa

-Es verdad, yo solo espero que haiga pudín en el "comedor"-dijo Kayano

-Creo que tendremos estar atentos con las demás clases-dijo Nagisa

-Descuiden si ellos quieren meterse con nosotros yo me encargo-dijo Karma señalándose

-Lo mejor será no hacer problemas-dijo Okuda

Llegaron al comedor donde había un buffet con distintos postres y comidas. Kayano no dudo en agarrar un pudin. Los demás tambien tomaron un postre excepto Karma y decidieron salir a caminar fuera mientras comían.

-¡El pudín de aquí sabe delicioso!-exclamo Kayano

\- Es verdad-afirmó Nagisa tambien con un pudín en mano

-Me doy cuenta que aun las demás clases nos miran mal-dijo Okuda

-Ya les dije no hay de que preocuparse- dijo Karma confiado

Los jóvenes caminaban muy animados por los deliciosos postres que comían. De pronto se encontraron alguien que casi nunca querían encontrar junto a los cinco virtuosos.

-Miren quienes están aquí -dijo Asano en tono de burla- De tiempo que no se los miraba

-Asano Gakushu, quien diría que estaría por acá- dijo Karma burlándose

-Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar con la clase inferior. Dejemos a Akabane con su tonta novia-los cinco virtuosos empezaron a reír

Karma sabia que con decir "tonta novia" se refería a Okuda, ya que no era la primera vez que los veían juntos. Pero esta vez Karma estaba molesto pero esta vez no pensaba dejársela pasar. El pelirrojo tomo a Asano por el cuello de su camisa mientras que su otra mano estaba lista para tirarle el primer puñetazo.

-Karma, por favor no lo golpees-dijo Okuda algo alarmada

-Okuda tiene razón ¿A caso piensas tener otro expulsión?-dijo Nagisa

Era verdad no podía ganarse otra expulsión, sobre todo ahora que tiene la misión de proteger a Okuda. El pelirrojo soltó a Asano de su camisa frustrado, muestras que Asano tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción porque acababa de comprobar algo. El pequeño grupo de clase E se fue a edificio, lo mejor era aguantarse aun que sea el primer día del duraría todos los fines de semana.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de la clase 3-E, Okuda vio que había en la pequeña sala unas cartas. Cuando se acercó a observar se dio cuenta que eran para Karma ¿Pero de quien? Pues era nada menos de alguna de sus admiradoras que a pesar de estar en la clase final seguían pensado en él.

-¡Otra vez llega esto!- exclamo Karma pesado viendo las cartas.

Karma tomo las cartas y se las llevo a su habitación, Okuda por su parte no le dijo nada, era la primera vez que veía como era Karma cuando se le entregaba cartas románticas y la verdad parecía molestarle.

Narrador Karma:

No quería que Okuda viera las cartas que me empezaron a dejar las chicas de otras clases ¿Que habrás pensado de mi Okuda? Tal vez que de como un mujeriego pero tampoco sabia como explicarte... Creo que de verdad me gustas Manami Okuda ya que no solo te quiero ñera de asesinato si no como algo más o al menos eso creo ya que no estoy seguro.

Nagisa y Sugino son compañeros de cuarto. El único que se encuentra aparte de mi es Nagisa que acaba de entrar. Necesito hablar con alguien de como me siento y creo que la persona indicada es Nagisa, asi que me junte con él para lo que me pasaba.

-Ya veo entonces es eso-dijo Nagisa luego de hacer escuchado todo lo que le dije

-Es muy raro, ya que nunca me he preocupado por esa cosa llamada amor-dije

-Tal vez te falte pasar más Okuda o tambien sea que tenga que ser al contrario-comento Nagisa pensativo

-Puede que sea eso, necesito darme un tiempo antes de todo.

\- Si claro  
Narrador normal:

Mientras tanto donde Sugino...

Kanzaki y Sugino habían salido al exterior ya que Kanzaki quiso subir a un bote para distraerse un rato. Sugino obviamente no se negó, después de todo a él le gustaba mucho su compañera. Pero como era de esperarse, cuando salieron a fuera varios chicos se le acercaron a Kanzaki, ella al ver esto rechazo a cada uno de ellos ya que estaba en esos instantes con Sugino y de alguna forma era una falta de respeto.

Mientras tanto donde Asano:

Asano se encontraba solo en medio de un busque muy cercano al campamento. El pensaba en lo interés ate que sería si utilizaba la única debilidad que sabia de Karma Akabane...

-Parece que esto será divertido-se dijo


	10. La araña

Narradora Okuda:

No creía que Karma aun tuviera admiradoras, normalmente cuando caes en la clase final todos tus compañeros y conocidos te ignoran o algo así. Pero Karma parece ser una excepción... Espero que con este campamento pueda volverme mucho mas cercana a él, me siento tranquila cuando esta conmigo y puedo hablar de cualquier cosa ya que él siempre me escucha.

Desde hace un rato que estoy echada en la cama muy pensativa, no quiero que Karma se aleje de mi porque a su lado me siento más fuerte. Él me da la seguridad que había perdido hace años, tal vez me estoy volviendo dependiente de él.

Narrador Nagisa:

Karma a acaba de salir de nuestra habitación y no puedo creer lo que Karma me había contado. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, estaba acostumbrado a ver siempre tan confiado que olvide que Karma tambien puede sentirse inseguro.

Mientras estaba pensativo alguien entro a la habitación...

-Con que a Karma le gusta Okuda-dijo Nakamura

-¿Nakamura?-pregunte sorprendido-¿Escuchaste todo?

-Claro que si-contesto Nakamura-Por fin tengo la oportunidad que fastidiar a Karma

-¿Fastidiarlo?-preguntando asustado-Nakamura, no le digas a nadie

-Es necesario-dijo divertida-Tenemos que decirle a todo el salón

-No creo que a Karma le agrade la idea

-No se tiene que enterar, hay que aprovechar que ambos han salido.

Nakamura reunió a toda la clase en la sala. Yo sabia que me iba a pasar algo malo ya que si se enteraba de esto Karma, él me mataría y de eso si estaba seguro... Nakamura reviso si todos estábamos en la sala, estaba la clase lista para escuchar todo lo Nakamura tenia para decir. Ella empezó a contar todo lo que había escuchado mientras que yo pensaba como sepultarían.

-Por el momento no nos meteremos, si las cosas van muy lentas tendremos que empujarlos -dijo Nakamura

-¿Pero que pasaría si a Okuda no le gusta Karma?-pregunto Okano

-Dudo que diga algo, ella le debe mucho a Karma, además ella lo aprecia mucho como para dejarlo en la friend zone-contesto Nakamura orgullosa-Tendremos que tener cuidado ya que si se entera Karma sobre esto mataran a Nagisa.

Todos me miraron, yo dentro de mi lloro porque se que moriré muy pronto, yo solo buscaba paz y ahora me acabo de firmar sentencia de muerte... De pronto se escucho un grito de una compañero de clase.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto

Kimura señalo una parte del piso, todos posamos nuestra mirada ha aquel lugar, fue entonces cuando se desato el caos en toda la clase E. Todos gritábamos o incluso parecía que nos desmayaríamos, la araña era del tallo una mano. Apenas empezó a moverse todos subieron a los muebles mientras que la desesperación estaba en el ambiente. Kurahashi entre aquel momento a la sala, nos vio como estábamos, al parecer Nakamura olvido contarla.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto

Todos señalamos en el lugar donde estaba la araña, ella la vio y se salio de nuevo. Era nuestro fin, la araña volvió a caminar haciendo que todos entráramos pánico. Fue entonces que volvió a entrar Kurahashi pero esta vez tenia un frasco en mano con el atrapó la araña, todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio a al ver que había pasado el peligro... Nadie sabia de donde había salido la araña, según Kurahashi esta araña no es oriunda de aquí. A los pocos minutos llego Karma, al ver nos estaba confundido, nosotros le explicamos lo que había pasado, Karma pidió el frasco donde estaba el peludo animal y se lo llevo según él lo llevaría a su lugar de origen... Luego de unos minutos supimos que la araña había sido colocado por parte de la clase B y pues Karma izo el favor de devolvérsela de la mejor menos convencional. Fue divertido ver como gritaba la clase B.

Narradora normal:

Okuda estaba sentada en uno de los asientos que había alrededor de la piscina que había del campamento, estaba atardeciendo y Okuda en lo único que se fija era en su cuaderno de formulas, aun no encontraba la forma de cambiar el veneno que había creado por casualidad. Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que Asano se sentó a su lado.

-Manami Okuda, que sorpresa verte-dijo Asano

-...- ella se negó a hablarle

-¿Que pasa no piensas hablar?-pregunto Asano sarcásticamente

-...

-De seguro es porque Akabane te prohibió que hablaras conmigo, después de todo es tu novio

-El no es mi novio-aclaro cerrando el cuaderno

-Yo solo intento ser amable contigo-dijo Asano con una sonrisa

Okuda se paró del asiento y empezó a caminar, no le agradaba Asano para nada después de todo nada bueno podría traer Asano, él era demasiado insensible con las personas.

Narrador Asano:

Parece que Okuda no es fácil de hablar, es muy distante y al parecer le gusta la química. Necesito una nueva técnica para que ella se fije en mi. Será todo un reto, es más decidida de lo que parece. No dejare que esta vez me ganes Karma Akabane.

&(#($(%)&)-$\a)#)$)%)$

Holaaa a todos los escritores y lectores, ayer estaba a punto de publicar pero se borro gran parte d de lo que hice asi que me fruste. Pero hoy lo volví a intentar, parece que se declarara la guerra .


	11. guerra de agua

Narrador normal:

Okuda regreso donde estaba ubicado su salón, no lograba comprender que pasaba ¿Porque Asano quería hablar con ella? Lo mejor sería ignorarlo y no pensar en el asunto después de todo no tenía que darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Cuando llego, había poca gente a fuera de sus habitaciones. Okuda decidió que era momento para ir a descansar a su habitación. Cuando entro vio una nota pegada que decía algo así: "Ven a verme a las seis por donde esta el lago.""Firma Karma". Ella vio la hora, tal vez debía ir yendo al lugar que decía la nota.

Narrador Karma:

Estaba sentado en un asiento que había alrededor del lago mientras esperaba a Okuda. Necesitaba saber que es lo que sentia cuando estaba con ella pero tambien quiero saber si me haría falta si no estuviera conmigo.

-Karma-Escuche que dijeron mi nombre suavemente

Cuando volteo veo que era Okuda que al parecer se había pensado adelantarse. Yo solo sonríe al verla, le pedí que se sentara a mi lado para contemplar el paisaje.

-¿Como vas con lo de la formula?-pregunte

-Bueno...al parecer aun falta algo para poder terminarla-contesto Okuda

-Se que podrás terminarla-dije mientras le sonreía

Siempre he disfrutado estar junto a ella, puedo ser yo mismo y tener una charla sincera. Es una chica muy buena y verdad quiero aclarar lo que me sucede, tal vez solo la quiero como amiga o tal vez no, soy muchas dudas que no puedo responder y que al estar con ella me hace sentir mas inseguro... quiero aprovechar este tiempo a solas con ella y poder sentir su respiración...

Mi cabeza se hecho sobre su hombro, la respiración de Okuda estaba algo tensa parecía nerviosa, me resulta divertido ver a Okuda ponerse de esta forma, la hace ver tan indefensa...tannnn...linda...

-Karma...gracias...por estar a mi lado-dijo okuda nerviosa

-Ya te dije, esto no es la gran cosa-dije- Me siento bien al estar contigo... contigo no soy el asesino psicópata... Simplemente soy Karma.

Okuda se tenso por completo, no me dijo nada esta totalmente nerviosa.

Luego de eso me fui, deje a Okuda sentada. Era un sentimiento extraño que cada vez me ponía más y más nervioso. Mi mente se llenaba de pensamientos que no comprendía, era el momento de dejarla...nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan indefenso.

Narradora Okuda:

Karma acaba de irse y mi mente esta nublada por completa, la sensación se miedo y nerviosismo combinado con algo dulce que hace que me estremezca... Creo que me gusta Karma... Él es diferente, siempre estará conmigo siempre... No creo que le guste por que no soy el tipo de chica de que Karma se enamoraría, soy totalmente diferente a Karma... No valgo mucho como para que alguien se interese por mi, estoy condenada a vivir así y ser la simple amiga de todos.

Narradora normal:

Al día siguiente, toda la clase E tenía planeado ir a la piscina del campamento, después de todo no pensaban dejarse intimidar por las demás clases.

Justo cuando Maehara pensaba ir a la piscina encontró una nota en su puerta de su cuarto que decía "Tengo al importante que decirte sobre mis sentimientos por favor ven a la parte del bosque que queda cerca del lago" "Firma tu admiradora secreta". Maehara no pensaba romper los sentimientos de la pobre chica.

Mientras en la habitación de Okano, debajo de su puerta había una nota que decía lo siguiente "Quería Okano, necesito hablar contigo con urgencia ve por favor al bosque que esta por el lago" "Firma Maehara". Okano al principio pensó en ignorar la nota pero luego de pensarlo un buen rato decidió que debía ir, aun que ella quería ir a la piscina...

Narrador Maehara:

Espero encontrar a una linda chica que este loca por mi, pensé que las chicas se habían olvidado de mi pero al parecer no perdí toque...

Estuve esperando hasta que escuche algo que se movía entre los arbustos, cuando vi me di cuenta que era Okano.

-¿Que haces acá?-pregunte confundido-¿Tu eres mi admiradora?

-Claro que no. Yo vine por dejaste una nota diciendo que querías hablar conmigo.

-Yo te deje ninguna nota-dije

Entonces escuchamos a alguien que estaba entre los arbustos. Okano y Yo nos acercamos, nos dimos cuenta que era Koro-sensei con su plan de juntar parejas. Nosotros sacamos nuestras armas y empezamos a perseguirlo en medio del bosque ¿Porque será tan entremetido ese pulpo?

Narrador normal:

La clase estaba lista para ir a la piscina pero en ese momento, aparecieron las demás clases. La mas molesta era la clase B por lo del otro día y al parecer quería venganza. Y el que alentaba a la venganza era la clase A con su implacable líder Asano Gakushuu

-Clase E, hemos decidido que si quieren entrar a la piscina tienen que vencernos a una guerra de globos de agua-dijo Asano

Narrador Nagisa:

Al parecer las demás clases quieren probar su superioridad atreves de cosas simples, no podemos permitir eso.

-Si ganamos, ustedes no volverán a entrar a la piscina y si ganan pueden entrar cuando quieran-continuo diciendo

Todos nos miramos, Isagoi el presidente de nuestra clase nos consulto la decisión. Nadie quería perder pero teníamos que hacerlo, asi que aceptamos. No había más teníamos que ganar para demostrar que no nos dejaremos someter por nadie...

Todos estábamos listos con nuestros globos de agua y baldes. La reglas eran básicas, si eras mojado perdería para ganar teníamos que mojar a todos los salones, aun que era algo injusto ya eran cuatro salones contra uno... Entonces empezó la casería se alumnos, cada uno de nuestra clase tenia una función y si no lo asíamos de acuerdo al plan podríamos perder. Mientras avanzábamos nos dimos cuenta que casi medio salón había sido eliminado y si bien nuestro aula había logrado eliminar a casi dos salones aun que daba la clase A que era la que eliminaba a casi toda nuestra sección como si fuera un mostró incontrolable. Poco a poco avanzamos intentándonos cubrir evitando ser mojados, la meta parecía imposible... Al final solo quedábamos unos cuantos de la clase A y E, los demás salón no pudieron con Hayami y Chiba que tenían unas pistolas de agua que mojaron a la mayoría de gente de verdad eran unos grandes francotiradores. Cuando me di cuenta solo que daban dos personas de nuestro salón: Karma y Yo... Parecía imposible ya que aun que daban diez de la clase A que al mando de Asano eran gente muy hábil.

Karma creo una estrategia que debería hacernos ganar. Aun que no entiendo por que tengo ser yo la carnada, ni que corriera tan rápido... Bueno estaba a vigilando hasta que a lo lejos pude ver a cuatro personas de la clase A, le avise a Karma y él... Me dejo, se fue hacia otro sitio, esto no era parte del plan! De alguna forma logre escapar y mojar a los cuatro. Cuando encontré a Karma vi que solo que daba uno de la clase A y era Asano yo pensaban acercarme ayudarle pero Karma me tiro un globo de agua, descalificado me por completo... Ahora esto era entre Karma y Asano...

...Luego del brutal enfrentamiento, Asano perdió por un descuido de el mismo y porque Karma ya había tenido todo planeado ya que entre los arbustos habían estado Okano y Maehara quienes lograron mojarlo a Asano.

Al final del día nadie pudo bañarse en la piscina ya que era momento de regresar a la ciudad, pero al menos nos mojamos algo y por lo menos tenemos entendido que podremos usar la piscina cuantas veces quiera.

#$%&*()-\ sf

Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, su se que esta vez demore mas de lo que estoy acostumbrada pero estuve sin internet pero ya lo solucione asi que puedo volver a escribir.


	12. Tiempo de cambios

Narrador Nagisa:

Era lunes nuevamente, la mayoría de la clase estaba algo cansado. Yo había llegado algo mas tarde de lo normal, me senté en mi asiento. Hoy habría un nuevo intento de asesinato aun que no estaba tan seguro de si funcionaria por que era la idea más simple que habías tenido hasta ahora.

Kayano se sentaba al lado mío, asi que apenas cuando llego ella se dirigió a mi sitio para conversar. Al parecer se encontraba nerviosa por lo de hoy pero sigo creyendo que no podría funcionar.

Koro-sensei llego al aula y empezamos las clases, se sentía la tensión en el aula. Cada uno esperaba el momento preciso para que comience el asesinato... Todos seguíamos prestando atención a la clase matemática y cuando escuchamos que Koro-sensei necesitaba un voluntario para que saliera a resolver uno de los problemas de matemática, supimos que era el momento... Kanzaki salio como voluntaria. Todos la mirábamos fijamente y ella empezó a resolver el problema de matemáticas, estábamos listos. Koro-sensei no podía darse cuenta de nuestro nerviosismo, la idea era hacer un ataque sorpresa y cuando Kanzaki termino de resolver el problema era el momento de actuar, ella saco una pistola, le disparó varias veces pero no resulto, mientras que Koro-sensei estaba distraído con los disparos de Kanzaki, por lo tanto nosotros sacamos nuestras armas para dispararle. El plan parecía que funcionaria pero sin embargo tenia una falla que ignoramos... Koro-sensei era más rápido que todos nosotros juntos. Él logro escapar saliendo por la ventana del aula. Todos estábamos frustrados ya que no habías logrado dañarlo, supongo que será un error del cual debemos de aprender.

Narradora Okuda:

Luego del intento de asesinato fallido, nosotros continuamos con las clases normales... Hoy siento que no puedo concentrarme ya que Karma no me a dicho nada en todo el día ¿Acaso hice algo que lo disgusto? Espero que solo sea mi imaginación, tal vez en la hora de salida se junte para que nos vallamos como siempre a nuestras casas o tal vez me acompañe a hacer uno de mis experimentos... Solo espero que no se halla olvidado de mi.

Narrador normal:

Pasaron las horas y llego la hora de salida, todos empezaron a salir del salón para dirigirse a sus casas. Claro que todos tenían que ir en grupos. Nagisa, Karma y Kayano se fueron y dejaron a Okuda, Karma a un no le decía nada a Okuda más bien fue Kayano la que le dijo para irse juntos pero la chica lentes se negó dijo que aun tenia cosas que hacer. Asi que Okuda se había que dado sola o al menos eso creía, Koro-sensei estaba aun en el salón de clase.

-Al parecer hay problemas en tu mundo romántico-comento Koro-sensei haciendo que su alumna se sonrojará

-No es lo que cree-contesto nerviosa

-Yo solo digo lo que veo pero dejando de lado el mundo romántico... Creo que es necesario que me digas ese problema que tienes en tu familia ya que por lo que veo a afectado tu vida en muchos sentidos-continuó diciendo el pulpo

-...Es una largo historia-dijo dudosa de contar

-Pues creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente ya que al parecer nadie te espera en casa-recalco el profesor

-Es verdad-afirmo la chica de lentes- Mi vida siempre había sido muy tranquila, hasta el día que murió mi madre. Yo siempre había estado a lado ella y cuando supe que había muerto no supe que hacer me volví muy callada... Mi padre volvió a casarse en ese entonces tenia once años, mi madrastra hizo que nada volviera hacer igual...

-¿A que te refieres a que nada volvió a hacer igual?-pregunto Koro-sensei

-Mi madrasta... me golpeaba...-respondió algo temerosa- Tambien...me insultaba... La poca confianza que tenia me la fue destruyendo...cuando ingrese a la secundaria tenia miedo a todo y no me sentía con la suficiente fuerza como poder luchar por mis notas...cada año era mas difícil y llegue al punto de no poder más.

-¿Tu familia donde está?-pregunto

-Me dejaron-respondió- Ellos me mandan una pensión para que pueda vivir de alguna forma

-Ahora todo tiene sentido-comento Koro-sensei- Esto afectado de una forma muy negativa tu vida, hasta el punto de no querer confesarte a tu compañero de clase

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto levemente sonrojada

-A ti te gusta Akabane, ya que ese tipo de cosas saltan a la vista de los profesores... Pero aun no estas lista para estar con él... creo que es hora que fortalezcas tu confianza.

-¿Fortalecer mi confianza?-pronuncio Okuda confundida

-Si, qué tal si te dijera que a Karma siente lo mismo por ti.

-Pues le diría que no puede ser eso posible ya que no soy el tipo de chica con la que él podría estar-respondió

-De esos estoy hablando, no debes desvalorizarte por que crees que hay mejores que tu. Tú debes pensar que alguien más puede fijarse en ti y que solo esa persona quiere amistad contigo-dijo el maestro

Narrador Nagisa:

Karma hace un rato que se fue y nos dejo. Estoy con Kayano acompañándola a su casa.

-Karma hoy a estado actuando raro con Okuda-comento Kayano

-Si me di cuenta que él y ella no han hablado nada-dije

-¿Que habrá pasado?-pregunto Kayano pensativa-...Nagisa, que tal si vamos por un postre

-¡¿Un postre?! No creo que me alcance- exclame

-No importa, podemos pagar la mitad y partir a la mitad el postre-propuso Kayano

-Buena idea

Ella tomo mi mano y empezó a caminar llevando para comprar el postre, al sentir su mano tocando la mía sentí como si me pasara electricidad, tal vez era normal por era mi mejor amiga. Sin ella yo no podría seguir... A veces pienso que pasaría si yo empezara a sentir algo por Kayano, seria algo parecido a lo que le pasa a Karma, tal ve asi podría entender que es lo se siente estar enamorado.

La clase E se esta volviendo un lugar peligroso donde puedes caer en el juego del amor en segundo. Donde no sabes si lo quieres como amigo o como más que un amigo. Estas situaciones raras que los jóvenes se enredan y donde parece no haber salida... Ahora todo puede pasar ¿Podría alguien salir lastimado en esto?

#$%&*()- #$%&*()

Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, jejeje se que publico muy rápido pero no lo hago por que me sienta apurada ni nada, lo hago por tengo casi todo planeado ademas es normal publique dos capitulo seguidos. Gracias por los comentarios ayudan mucho, me había olvidado del aquel error y en forma de agradecimiento le meti el NagisaxKayano, habrá mas pero poco a poco. Mañana habrá capitulo (viernes) aun que sea lo ultimo que haga.


	13. la realidad

Narrador normal:

Okuda luego de haber conversado con Koro-sensei tuvo que regresar a su casa, el cielo estaba obscureciendo y algunas luces de los postes se estaban encendiendo. Ella se encontraba pensativa mientras que caminaba por una de las calles.

Ella no se había dado cuenta pero alguien la seguía desde hace un rato... Esa persona se movía entre sombras mientras observaba a la chica de lentes, aquella persona no era nada menos que Asano... Okuda cuando llego a su casa seguía sin sospechar que alguien la estaba viendo desde lejos pero esta vez no era uno sino dos sujetos que la veían en diferentes ubicaciones. Asano estaba consciente de esto.

-Al parecer alguien mas esta pendiente de ella-se dijo asi mismo cuando vio a Karma a lo lejos.

Asano decidió que era el momento de marcharse después de todo él ya no tenia nada que hacer. Mientras tanto Karma aun permanecía observando a Okuda, él había prometido protegerla y a pesar de que él quería tomar distancia no podía.

Narrador Karma:

Se supone que yo no debería estar aquí pero me era difícil sentirme tranquilo después de haberla dejado que regrese a su casa sola. Estoy tranquilo por que ella esta bien, pero aun así me duele tener que tomar un espacio y dar un paso al costado. Tal vez a ella le sea difícil de comprender pero no creo que nuestra amistad termine. Solo espero entender lo que que pasa.

Narrador normal:

Pasaron los días hasta que llegó el viernes. Toda la clase E estaba algo preocupada, Karma y Okuda aun no se decían nada, pareciendo dos completos extraños. Cuando tenían que formar grupos Karma elegía a alguien más para hacer grupo. Nakamura había estado observando el comportamiento de los dos y fue donde Nagisa para hablar.

-Nagisa ¿Que les sucede a esos dos?-pregunto Nakamura

-¿Ellos?-pregunto confundido-Pues... Tampoco yo lo se.

-Dime no has hablado con Karma-dijo Nakamura

-De eso no-respondió pensativo- Pero puede que...

-¿Puede que qué?-pregunto en tono algo molesta

-Es que puede que de casualidad le haiga dicho que necesita tomar su distancia o tambien...

-¡¿Como que le dijiste eso?!-grito alterada Nakamura mientras que lo sacudía al pobre de Nagisa

Todos sus compañeros voltearon a ver los.

-Ahora tendremos que volverlos a unir, mañana en el campamento empezaremos con una estrategia y hablaremos de la tontería que hiciste-dijo Nakamura un poco calmada. Mientras que Nagisa sabia que poco a poco Karma se daría cuenta de que todo el salón sabia del gusto que tenia hacia la chica de lentes.

Narradora Okuda:

No he hablado nada aun con Karma, estoy consciente de que él puede hacer lo que quiere pero al menos me gustaría saber por que me ignora tanto, es como si ya no existiera para él.

Hoy me armare de valor para saber que pasa, después de todo estoy fortaleciendo mi confianza tal y como me lo dijo Koro-sensei. Quiero ser digna de alguien y la verdad me alegra que Koro-sensei me este apoyando, sobre todo cuando me quedo a la hora de salida es donde él me da consejos de como fortalecerme mi confianza.

Narrador Karma:

Siento la necesidad de hablar con Manami pero simplemente no puedo, he tomado mi distancia creyendo que asi aclararía mis pensamientos pero no es así. La veo sola en los recreos y rara vez conversando con Kayano, parece que yo era la única persona con la pasaba el tiempo... ¡Maldición! Odio que me pase esto, odio dejar a Okuda de esta forma y odio tener sentirme de esta forma.

Es hora de salida, todos se retiran a sus casas la mayoría se van en grupos por el peligro que hay. Mientras acomodó mis cosas para irme Okuda se acerca a mi sitio y ya tengo una idea que lo que me piensa decir.

-Karma-dice suavemente

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunte sin tomarle mucho caso

-Me gustaría saber...-Manami medito lo que iba a decir-...¿Por que te as alejado tanto de mi?¿Acaso hice algo malo?

-No es eso-respondí con calma- Como puede ver tu y yo somos dos simples amigos, cada uno decide si juntarse o no con quien quiere y pues respecto a mi yo tambien tengo mis momentos en los que no necesito a nadie a mi lado.

Okuda a sintió con la cabeza bajando totalmente la mirada. Tal vez la había lastimado o algo peor, no quise hacerlo pero todo en este momento me abruma. Yo agarre mis cosas y me fui sin voltear a atrás ¿Ella lloraría? La verdad no lo se, no tengo el valor de verla. Después de todo ella seguía siendo mi amiga ¿No?

Narrador normal:

Okuda se había que dado sola en el aula, no había ya nadie en el terreno, ella intentaba contener las lagrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos ¿Por que sentía tan mal? Tal vez era por que Karma le había dicho la realidad o tal vez por que ella sabía que no tenia oportunidad Karma... Solo algunas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Okuda.

Ella decidió que era momento de marcharse a su casa. En el camino de regreso andaba totalmente distraída.

Narrador Asano:

Había estado planificando esto durante toda la semana, hoy veré el resultado de todo, esto tiene que resultar ya que solo hay una oportunidad y no hay espacio para el error.

Okuda hace rato que la estoy observando para poder dar la orden de ejecutar mi plan. Ella de alguna forma se tiene que fijar en mi.

Cuando veo que ella esta a punto de cruzar la calle mando una señal a través de mi celular...

Narrador normal:

Okuda se fijo se había algún carro antes de cruzar la pista, cuando empezó a cruzar la pista un carro que iba máxima velocidad, parecía que el auto la atropellaría pero... Asano que había estado cerca pudo sacarla del camino donde sería atropellada. Manami apenas podía asimilar todo, mientras que Asano mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Asano?-pregunto Okuda-Me acabas de salvar... ¿Por que?

-No podía permitir que te hicieras daño-respondió simplemente

-Pero...-para Okuda no había explicaciones del porque esa acción

-No digas nada más-le dijo- Lo único que importa es que nadie salio lastimado ¿Que haces caminando sola? No sabes que últimamente es peligros andar sola

-Si... Estoy consciente de eso

-Te importaría si te acompaño- propuso Asano

A ella no le que do de otra que aceptar, él la había salvado y no podía ser malagradecida por el gesto había tenido. Durante todo el camino Manami evito conversaciones con Asano pero aun asi el insistió en hablar.

-Yo creía que Akabane te estaría acompañando a tu casa- dijo Asano

Okuda negó con la cabeza, Asano pudo ver como sus ojos que estaban detrás esos lentes se llenaron de tristeza, de pronto Asano se sintió mal por a ver dicho eso de alguna forma ella había controlado sus emociones... Karma a lo lejos observaba todo lo que había pasado, él sentía un nuevo sentimiento que era totalmente desconocido para él y que provoca que él saliera de sus escondite desde donde el observaba todo y golpeara a Asano, a no le gustaba que él este cerca de Okuda... Pero no podía reclamar, simplemente podia mirar desde ese lugar.

#$%&*()-\ #$%

Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí les dejo otro capitulo para que los lea. Por cierto gracias por comentar, aun que no lo crean lo mejor de escribir esto es cuando comentan por que ahi hicimos mal


	14. Enfrentamientos

Narrador Asano:

Yo sabia que a lo lejos Karma nos observaba pero en ningún momento quise que Okuda se deprimiera, al parecer hay problemas y por razones que desconozco ellos parecen haberse distanciado. Ella y yo seguimos caminando sin decir nada más, la siento muy deprimida y pensativa...Llegamos a su casa y ella me dijo:

-¿No quieres quedarte a tomar un poco de té?-pregunto Okuda aun con la mirada llega de tristeza

-Supongo que no habría problema -dije pensando que esto a Akabane le molestara mucho

Nosotros entramos a la casa, su casa no era ni muy chiquita ni muy grande. Ella de inmediato me dijo que me sentara en el comedor y ella se fue a la cocina. Ya me imagino cual será la expresión de Karma en estos instantes, esto será muy divertido. Ella llega y me coloca una tasa pero vacía. Okuda me indica que traerá la tetera del té para servirle, yo solo asentí... Cuando volvió empezó a servirme el té pero parecía que no hacia té con frecuencia ya que la tetera la agarraba con torpeza, parece que no pudo que el peso del agua que había en la tetera ya que me mancho un poco cuando lo hizo.

-Lo siento-inmediatamente se disculpo

-Descuida lo puedo lavar-dije conteniendo el ardor que sentía cuando el té toco mi piel

-En seguida traeré algo para que limpies-dijo nerviosa

La verdad era demasiado torpe... pero a la vez es muy inocente y delicada, de alguna forma eso la hace ver simplemente hermosa... Okuda trajo unas servilletas.

-De verdad lo siento-se disculpo nuevamente entregándome las servilletas

Limpio lo que pude el uniforme con las servilletas... Mi plan funciono como lo esperaba, ella esta agradecida por haberla salvado, ahora tengo que formar parte de su vida y ganarme su confianza.

-Gracias por haberme salvado-me dijo

-Ya te dije, lo importante es que estes bien-admiti sonriéndole-Por cierto lo siento por haber mencionado a Akabane

-No es necesario que te disculpes-confeso sonriendo con tristeza

-¿Se han peleado o algo asi?-pregunte

-No es eso-respondió intentando mantenerse en calma- Yo fui la del problema y por eso él decidió alejarse de mi

-¿La del problema?-repetí sorprendido ya que sabia que ella se estaba echando la culpa-Okuda, no tienes que defenderlo ya que de seguro el del problema es el mismo Akabane

-...-se me que do mirando fijamente ya que ella sabía que tenia razón

-Si Akabane no te valora como su amiga tal vez no te merece-le aconseje

-Asano...-me menciono mientras le empezaron a resbalar lagrimas por sus delicadas mejillas.

Ella estaba parada asi que yo tambien me pare y la abracé. Me sentía raro al ver la llorar, nunca en vida había visto tanta sinceridad en una persona, era sensación nueva que desconocía. Sabia que Karma nos miraba por medio de la ventana pero este abrazo que le había dado no era con malicia ni nada eso... Luego de eso me fije en la hora y me di cuenta que era algo tarde, tenia que irme. Antes de irme le dije "Si el no te valora tal vez es que nunca le importaste". Con eso yo me fui, sabia que Manami sentía algo por Karma ya que esa forma en como había llorado la había delatado totalmente... Akabane eres un tonto en hacerle esto a una chica como Manami.

Narradora normal:

Había llegado el sábado y era hora de ir al campamento. Toda clase E llego instalándose donde había sido sus habitaciones el fin de semana pasado...

Narrador Nagisa:

Hoy tendremos que competir con las demás clases en partido de futbol. Hoy solo será de hombres y mañana será de mujeres pero hoy ellas tienen que competir en natación y mañana por obvia lógica nos tocara mañana, al parecer las demás clases han estado practicando hace una semana por que parecen ser buenos con el dominio del balón.

Nuestra clase digamos que no es tan buena en el futbol. El único que es bueno en el deporte es nuestro mujeriego de la clase conocido como Maehara, creo que con él estaremos bien o al menos los suponemos... Decidimos practicar un poco pero no salio como esperábamos, no hay mucho talento aquí para este deporte. Isagoi será nuestro capitán mientras que su mano derecha será Maehara.

Hemos llegado donde esta el campo de fútbol del campamento. El primer partido es el de clase A con la clase D y luego nos toca a nosotros con la clase A.

Narradora Okuda:

Cuando estábamos en camino para ir a ver como jugarían los chicos antes de que tuviéramos que competir en natación, cuando llegamos a ver los vi que ellos no habían jugado aun al parecer aun faltaba... De casualidad puse mi mirada en Karma y él se dio cuenta con lo miraba asi que cuando me vio se voltio serio, no logro comprender que le pasa. Ayer cuando Asano me dijo eso ultimo me dejo pensando, tal vez yo era la única que le dio mucha importancia y lo volví parte de mi vida... Me siento totalmente destruida del alma pero no quiero que nadie se cuenta en como estoy en verdad.

Narrador Nagisa:

Acabamos de empezar el partido, nadie exactamente que hacer es muy complicado ya que la mayoría del club del futbol se encuentra en esa clase. Uno a uno iba siendo lesionado y otros a las justas podían hacer los pases... Asano era el que dirija al equipo en todo y cuando le pasaron la pelota, él hizo el primer gol para su clase.

Isagoi nos dijo que tendríamos que necesitar nuestra segunda cuchilla para ganar. Asi que empezamos a jugar, ya no intentábamos protegerla portería después de todo Koro sensei nos aconsejo que necesitaríamos una estrategia para ganarles... Yo tenia que robar el balón, cuando lo conseguí tenia que pasarle a Karma que aun que no están del mejor humor posible seguía jugando. El trabajo de Karma era burlar la defensa claro que literalmente pero sabiendo como es Karma nada bueno se puede esperar... De inmediato Karma le paso a Maehara que están listo para meter nuestro primero gol... Logro a notarlo, estábamos emocionados... Termino el partido y terminamos en un empate, todos estábamos agotados... Karma miraba a lo lejos a Asano con mala cara y nadie comprendía el porque, generalmente el solía estar más relajado.

Las chicas participaron en la natación, a ella le fue mejor ya que Kayano logro ganarles a todas las demás, al parecer era mas rápida en agua que en tierra...Llego la noche y todos definitivamente estábamos agotados pero había algo extraño no se encontraba Karma y Okuda, algunos sugería que se había ido a la fuga pero yo en lo personal creo que esto es algo serio por que Karma parece no estar feliz.

Narradora Okuda:

Luego de haber cenado, Karma me jalo hacia otro lado tomándome de la mano, se que debería estar feliz pero su expresión es totalmente sería, no logro comprenderlo. Llegamos a un lugar apartado del campamento y el se detuvo pero sin embargó no me miraba.

-Aléjate de Asano-fue lo primero que escuche decirme

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunte

-Sabes de lo que te hablo-contestó fríamente

En ese instante supuse que el me había estado siguiendo pero ¿Porque lo haría?.. Estaba totalmente confundida...


	15. Tiempo de perdonar

Narradora Okuda:

... Él me miraba con insistencia, yo solo quería comprender que era lo que le sucedía. De alguna forma me sentía molesta por que Karma me había estado siguiendo, probablemente durante de toda la semana.

-Tu dijiste que eramos simples amigos-dije seriamente, viendo la expresión de Karma puede ver que estaba sorprendido por la forma en la que le hable-Y que cada uno podía juntarse con quien quisiera.

La expresión de su rostro era intimidante, trague saliva mientras me sentía temerosa de lo que pudiera decirme...

-No tienes derecho reclamarme como si fuera un objeto-continúe argumentando sin perder mi tono de seriedad

-...-Karma me miraba como si no me conociera

-Nunca te importó nuestra amistad...-en ese instante Karma se sintió totalmente aludido.

-¿Tu crees que perdí mi tiempo intentando hablar con un chica que no tiene esperanzas? No crees que yo hubiera podido buscar a alguien mejor en quien confiar-sus palabras fueron igual de hirientes que las mías, sus palabras decían una cosa pero el tono con las que se refería medio a entender que él se sentía asustado por todo lo que pasaba- Creo que yo fui el que se equivoco contigo...

Eso último me hizo sentir realmente mal y no era por que me había ofendido sino porque sabía que de alguna forma había herido a Karma... Él no me miro mas y se fue... Cuando ya no lo pude ver empecé a llorar, me sentía mal ¿Como es posible que nuestra amistad terminara de esta forma?...

Llegue donde estaban nuestras habitaciones, todos me miraban como si esperaran el resultado de algo pero sin embargo nadie pregunto nada... Por lo que se Karma no vino a dormir esta noche, tal vez el necesitaba estar solo y meditar sobre lo que había pasado... Estando supuestamente dormida me oculte debajo de las sabanas por que necesitaba desahogarme, me gustaba Karma como amigo, compañero de asesinato y me gustaría que fuéramos algo más pero luego de esto dudo que pasemos de la linea de conocidos... Quiero abrazarlo y decirle que de verdad lamento a verlo herido de esa forma pero no puedo.

Narrador Karma:

Por primera vez puede ver el lado serio de Manami, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esta situación... Ese desgraciado de Asano era el culpable de todo lo que pasaba... A quien quiero engañar, yo tengo la culpa por haberme alejado. No quiero ir y que me vean que estoy vulnerable, solo necesito estar solo y dejar de pensar en Okuda... Yo di por terminada nuestra amistad cuando le dije que me había equivocado... Estoy arto de estas cosas del amor, no quiero saber si en realidad me gustaba Okuda o no, solo quiero volver el tiempo a atrás y decirle que la necesito a mi lado.

Narrador normal:

Era domingo en la mañana y los compañeros de habitación de Karma estaban preocupados, no había venido a dormir durante toda la noche.

-¿Donde podrá estar?-se pregunto Nagisa

-Tu que crees que le haiga pasado a Karma-dijo Sugino

-La verdad no tengo idea alguna-argumento Nagisa

-¿Okuda no fue la última que habló ayer con Karma?-pregunto Sugino

-Ahora que lo dices, ella debe saber algo-contesto Nagisa

Nagisa y Sugino fueron y tocaron el cuarto donde estaban Kayano y Kanzaki. Kayano fue la que les abrió la puerta.

-Buenos dias ¿Se encuentra Okuda?-pregunto Nagisa preocupado

-¿Okuda? No la vemos desde la mañana-contesto Kayano

-Pero que extraño-dijo Sugino pensativo

-¿Sucede algo?-saliendo Kanzaki a la puerta

-Karma esta desaparecido desde ayer-argumento Sugino

-¿Karma desaparecido?-pregunto Kayano algo confundía- ¿No estará con Okuda?

-No lo creo, él desde ayer que no vino a dormir-negó Nagisa aun preocupado por su amigo.

Nagisa decidió que debía salir, tal vez este por ahí caminando o quien sabe, después de todo el era Karma Akabane. Estuvo caminado un largo rato cuando de pronto vio a alguien que estaba arriba de un árbol... Se trataba de Karma.

-Karma ¿Que haces ahí? Hemos estado buscándote durante toda la mañana-explicó Nagisa algo aliviado al ver a su amigo

-...-Karma no contesto nada

Al ver que no decía nada ni tampoco bajaba del árbol, Nagisa empezó a subir al enorme árbol, se sentó a lado de Karma.

-Nagisa... Arruiné todo-fue lo primero Karma- Ella y yo ya no somos amigos.

-¿Hablas de Okuda?-pregunto Nagisa, Karma asintió con la cabeza

-Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto-confeso Karma-...creo que todo esta perdido

-Karma, no te rindas- lo animo Nagisa- Tal vez haigas cometido un error pero si tu fuiste el que cometió el error puedes disculparte y salvar su amistad

-Nagisa...-Karma se dio cuenta que todo no estaba perdido- A veces parece que no tuvieras experiencia en el amor pero al parecer eres mas sabio de lo que pareces.

-Bueno supongo que si soy algo experto-dijo Nagisa afirmando lo que dijo Karma

-Por cierto alguna vez as pensado que tu y Kayano harían una bonita pareja-afirmo el pelirrojo divertido ya que Nagisa se sonrojo levemente

-Puede que alguna vez se me haiga cruzado por la mente- dijo nervioso y algo sonrojado - Por el momento quiero pensar en el asesinato

-No pierdas la esperanza-dijo karma poniendo su mano en el hombro de Nagisa para darle ánimo

Narradora Okuda:

No quise ver a nadie en la mañana, seguía deprimida por lo que había pasado. Solo quería volver a ver Karma para disculparme por lo que le dije. Estaba que caminaba por todo el campamento mientras observa si estaba Karma caminando pero no había nada.

Era hora del partido para las chicas, nuestro salón jugaría contra la clase B. Era mi antiguo salón, no tengo muy buenos recuerdo que ellos. A la única que conocía y me había llevado bien era una chica llamada Aoi, ella había sido mi amiga en el pasado, era una de las tantas admiradoras de Karma y cuando yo termine en la clase E ella dijo no conocerme... Fue algo duro para mi sobre todo porqué confiaba en ella. Hoy en dia ella y yo somos solo desconocidas.

Empezó el partido, por lo que veo la clase B va con todo. Aoi cuando intenta quitarme el balón pareciera que intentara lesionarme. Nosotras nos estamos esforzando para que no se nos valla el balón pero lamentablemente nadie sabe jugar muy bien el futbol...

En un descuido pise mal y me doble el tobillo, el dolor era intenso y no podía pararme. De inmediato vi como Karma se acercó para llevarme a la enfermería del campamento. Las chicas siguen jugando el partido, Karma y yo nos miramos en silencio mientras que el medico ve el estado de mi tobillo. Cuando el medico me dice que estará bien y me deja con Karma... El silencio entre ambos era incómodo parecía que queríamos decirnos miles cosas pero que no podíamos decirnos hasta él hablo.

-Okuda-me nombro Karma

Mi mirada se chocaba con la suya, sentía temor de lo que fuera a decir. Entonces Karma hizo algo que no me esperaba... Él me abrazo ocultando su rostro en mi hombro. Cuando yo intente corresponderle el abrazarlo Karma se separo de mi.

-Okuda, lo siento-fue lo primero que escuche

Karma había dejado de lado todo su orgullo para disculparse conmigo. Yo no tenia respuesta para eso por yo tambien me sentía culpable, fue entonces cuando yo me decidí en tomarle su mano. Su mano estaba tibia y sentía un cosquilleo al tocarla, era una emoción nueva.

-Karma...no quiero que te vuelvas a alejarte-dije contenido las lagrimas

Él guardo silencio y puso su mano en mi rostro limpiando algunas lagrimas que recorrían mis mejillas.

-No me volveré a alejar de ti-fue lo único que escuche de él.


	16. Tiempo de cumpleaños

Narrador Karma:

Okuda seguía tomando mi mano, podía sentir que ella me había extrañado y que ya no quería que me aleje. Aquel instante me di cuenta de que era lo que sentía por Manami... Me he enamorado de ella sin haberme dado cuenta. En sus brazos sentía la calidez que nunca había tenido y que siempre me hizo falta... Pero tengo que recordar que ella es solo mi amiga y que tendré que esforzarme para que me reconozca como su persona especial, esperaré hasta la graduación a un no quiero perder su amistad, pienso que será mejor observar más de ella y conocer mejor a Okuda.

Durante todo el día no nos dijimos nada, en ratos ella me miraba y yo tambien la miraba pero estaba vez nos dirijamos miradas de complicidad que era seguida por la sonrisa de Manami. Nuestro salón parecía que estaba algo confundido por lo había estado sucediendo.

Antes de regresarnos tenia que hacer una ultima broma a las demás clases asi que deje unas arañas que atrape con cuidado en los dormitorios de cada clase. Estoy seguro que ahora si me odian todos y me alegra que Okuda me haiga ayudado a atrapar las arañas.

Narrador narrador:

Era lunes nuevamente, todos los alumnos de la clase de asesinato estaban ya desde temprano haciendo los preparativos para un evento especial ya que es el cumpleaños de Nagisa Shiota.

Sugino y Kanzaki esperan afuera mientras miran que Nagisa no se acerqué, mientras que los demás están determinando que deben ir atraer o que cosas faltan, el plan que han decidido hacer lo han nombrado "Operación cumpleaños del genero dudoso" o al menos asi lo nombró Nakamura.

-Chicos, ¿Trajeron los globos?-pregunto Kayano con una hoja de papel que utilizaba como lista y un lapicero para anotar todo

-Aquí están, trajimos mas de treinta-afirmó el grupo Hayami entregando los globos

-¿Quien estaba encargado de traer el elio?-siguió preguntando la peli verde

-Nosotros-dijeron el grupo de Teresaka

-¿Y el encargado de las bebidas y bocadillos?

-Aquí los traemos-dije Isagoi entrando con Maehara, Okano y Megu-Por suerte encontramos rebajas en los precios para la comida

-Creo que ya esta tod...

En ese instante Kayano fue interrumpida porque Kanzaki entro diciendo que Nagisa se encontraba cerca, todos empezaron aguardar desesperados las cosas, Kayano oculto la lista. Sugino tuvo que distraer a Nagisa para que no sospechara nada. Nagisa al llegar no sospecho nada de los planeado ni siquiera nadie le menciono sobre lo de su cumpleaños después de todo él nunca lo había mencionado.

Las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad, uno que otro asesinato fallido y atendiendo clases ósea lo típico. Llego la hora del último periodo de clases. Tocaba ingles y era el momento del inicio del plan. Karma se acercó al asiento de Nagisa.

-Nagisa ¿Que tal si nos saltamos la ultima hora?-propuso Karma con una sonrisa confiada

-No puedo saltearme, recuerda que para mi es complicado tener buenas notas y si falto a una clase afectar en mi promedio- explico Nagisa calmado

-Vamos no podemos perder el tiempo-Karma ignoro todo lo que le dijo su amigo y lo jalo a Nagisa fuera del salón de clases.

Al ver que Nagisa ya no estaba cerca empezaron a sacar todas las cosas. Pero mientras que los demás estaban ocupados acomodando las carpetas, Nakamura ya tenía un plan.

-Okuda-dijo la rubia llamando a su compañera

-¿Si?

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-pregunto Nakamura divertida

-Si claro-afirmo Manami

-Buena chica, ahora quiero que vallas y sigas a Karma para que lo ayudes ya que puede que no sea fácil para él retener a Nagisa, síguelos y cuando veas que es necesario lo utilizas-le explico Nakamura

Okuda asintió con la cabeza y en seguida fue a seguir a Karma y a Nagisa. Nakamura estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Kayano noto.

-¿Que sucede Nakamura?-pregunto Kayano

-Nada, solo me estoy encargando de algo que Nagisa no logro hacer-Kayano se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Nakamura

-No me digas que estas pensando unirlos a estas alturas-dijo Kayano

-Exacto-confirmo Nakamura

-Tu crees que a Nagisa le guste observarlos

-El no vera nada, yo ya tengo todo cubierto-la seguridad con la expresaba Nakamura daba algo de miedo

Toda la clase E junto con Koro-sensei tuvieron que mover las carpetas para hacer espacio mientras que empezaban a inflar los primeros globos.

Narrador Nagisa:

No comprendo por que Karma insistió en hacer para que me salteara una clase, normalmente le gusta irse solo. Él me llevado a un lugar alejado de la escuela en medio de la montaña, tengo que volver de una o otra forma a las clases no puedo faltar.

-Karma fue muy interesante intentar saltearme una clase pero en verdad tengo que regresar, tal vez otro día-dije

-No puedo permitir que vallas-escuche que dijo

Karma saco una soga y su única intención era amarrarme al árbol. Él logro ganarme en fuerza pero no sin antes yo haber intentado escapar y haberme enfrentado de alguna forma a él. Lamentablemente terminé amarrado al árbol.

-¡¿No entiendo que quieres lograr con esto?!-exclame

-Lamentablemente no puedo decirte, aun que parece que estaremos aquí durante algunas horas- me explico Karma en tono algo burlesco

Él saco su celular y le comunico a Ritsu lo siguiente "Objetivo neutralizado", ella le dijo que me contuviera una dos horas ¡¿Que rayos pasa aquí?!¡¿Por que de pronto me volví el objetivo?! Necesitaba tranquilizarme y tener una estrategia para escapar, vi que había una piedra en el suelo y con mucha dificultad logro tenerla en mi manos. Por suerte la piedra tenia filo y logre liberarme, Karma seguía distraído informando a Ritsu, mi idea era dejarlo inconsciente e irme corriendo hasta llegar al salón... Me acerque lentamente a Karma y fue entonces cuando sentí que alguien tapaba mi boca y nariz con un trapo, poco a poco fui cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Narrador normal:

Okuda de alguna forma había logrado hacer dormir a Nagisa mientras que el pelirrojo se percató de la presencia de la chica con lentes.

-¿Okuda?¿Que haces acá?-pregunto confundido

-Nakamura me dijo que te viniera a ayudar con Nagisa- Karma puso la mira en su amigo que dormía profundamente

-Ya veo... que bueno que viniste por que sino ya hubiera hecho dormir de otra forma a Nagisa-dijo Karma en un tono algo aterrador

Okuda al escuchar lo que comentó su compañero de asesinato le dio algo de gracias y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Buena ahora habrá que esperar a que nos avisen para regresar-comento Karma echándose en el pasto

Ella al ver la acción de Karma se sentó a su lado y empezaron a conversar de algunas cosas relacionadas con el asesinato.

Mientras tanto en el salón, todos seguían haciendo los preparativos, incluso un grupo había salido a comprar un regalo. Algunos se encargaban de la comida y sobre todo del pastel que estaba siendo tambien preparado por otro grupo. Ahora el problema era que se le podía regalar a un asesino, tal vez seria la tarea mas difícil.

Mientras tanto donde Karma y Okuda...

-Entonces, ¿Tu y Nagisa son amigos desde antes?-pregunto Okuda

-Si, nuestra amistad es desde que empezamos la secundaria

-Ya veo , entonces por eso era que estabas interesado en ayudar en los preparativos de su cumpleaños- dijo Okuda

-Es por eso y porque mis padres nunca se interesaron en festejar el mío, creo que al ser mi amigo tengo el deber de festejarle -Karma le explicó a Okuda

-¿Cuando cae tu cumpleaños?-replicó Okuda curiosa

-Aun que no lo creas el mío cae el 25 de diciembre-expreso divertido al ver que ella se había interesado en él

-Debe ser difícil... ¿Tus padres van a fiestas y te dejan solo?-siguió preguntando

-Si, lo hacen desde que tengo memoria o tambien por que hay algún viaje de negocios-afirmo Karma- Dime algo ¿Como celebrabas tus cumpleaños?

-Desde que murió mi madre no lo he vuelto a celebrar-Karma noto la tristeza de Okuda y que quiso animarla

-Creo que es muy tonto de tu parte que no lo célebres, ya que ese día nació la mejor persona que e conocido

Okuda al escuchar eso se sonrojo totalmente y no sabia donde mirar. Karma estaba contento al ver la expresión de Okuda, le gustaba verla asi tan indefensa.

Narrador Nagisa:

No se cuentas hora he estado dormido pero cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta estaba en el salón de clases pero esta vez había algo diferente... Todo estaba decorado con globos había comida fue entonces cuando todos empezaron a felicitar me por mi cumpleaños, Koro-sensei empezó a comer todos los bocadillos que había traído, Irina y Karazuma me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños... Estaba anocheciendo en ese instante entrando Maehara y Isagoi con el pastel y unas velitas puestas. Antes de soplar las velas me dijeron que mi regalo me lo darían apenas soplara las velitas ¿Que Podrían a ver regalado a un asesino? Apenas sople las velas escuche unos cohetes que reventaban a fuera, era koro-sensei quien había creado un clon para que los encendiera, todos salimos a fuera y vimos los fuegos artificiales. Fue entonces cuando supe que ero lo mejor que se le podía podía regalar a un asesino y era... Una sonrisa.


	17. Un dulce impulsó

Narrador normal:

Luego del cumpleaños de Nagisa pasaron los dias hasta que llego el día miércoles. Hasta el momento los secuestros han aumentado pero no han logrado dar con ningún alumno de la clase E, los alumnos intentan ignorar el hecho de que pueden ser secuestrados por el enemigo.

Por el momento la emoción en la clase E esta vigente. Es la hora de recreo para los alumnos y algunos chicos están en grupos con sus alimentos mientras que sostienen un charla muy entretenida. Por su parte todas las chicas están con bitch-sensei ya que hace algunos días Irina estaba dando un tipo clases de seducción y hablando ese tipo de cosas a todas las chicas interesadas. Okuda había ido a escuchar que decía su maestra por que Kayano decidió que seria interesante ver que diría su singular maestra.

-Chicas para seducir a los hombres se necesita algo mas que encanto y eso es la determinación-explico Irina confiada

Todas las alumnas la veían con admiración, mientras que las chicas estaban en la sala de profesores escuchando los consejos. Los chicos estaban en el salón de clase, algunos hombres estaban conversando como Karma y Nagisa pero tambien había un grupo que estaba decidido a escuchar que conversaban las chicas con su maestra. Un grupo de chicos se encontraba escuchando afuera donde estaba ubicada la ventana y esto fue lo que escucharon...

-Una de las cosas importantes para seducir a los chicos es el momento cuando vas besarlo-afirmo segura Irina

-¿Besarlo?-cuestionó Okano

-Si, en el arte de seducir si no besas bien no habrá valido la pena. Ahora que lo pienso seria bueno determinar quienes son las besadoras del salón.

Bitch-sensei analizo a cada una las chicas que observan con atención a su profesora. Entonces Irina tomo una hoja y empezó a notar los nombres en ranking de mayor hasta la menor.

-Bueno chicas, la mejor besadora del salón es Hayami. La actitud seria y conservadora que mantiene ara que cualquier chico que interese en ella ya que conserva cierto misterio, además las mejores besadoras mantienen una actitud fría-dijo orgullosa bitch-sensei- La del segundo lugar le pertenecería a Kayano. Parece que tuviera mas experiencia con este tipo de cosas aun que a las vez pareciera que nunca has besado a un chico en serio. Cualquier chico puede interesarse en ti... Bueno la siguiente seria Yada ya que posee la astucia suficiente como para hacer lo suficientemente bueno un beso.

-Bitch-sensei veo que se basa en la personalidad para determinar los puestos de todas-comento Kanzaki

-Aun que no crean su personalidad determinan de que forma besaran pero claro que con la practica se vuelven totalmente expertas-exclamo orgullosa Irina-En cuarto lugar se encuentra estaría...

El grupo de chicos compuesto por Maehara, Okijima, Sugaya y Takuya. Ellos estaban atentos a todo lo que decían y tambien tomaron nota de todo. Los chicos apenas terminaron las chicas de conversar con Bitch-sensei decidieron que era hora de regresar para que no sospechen nada.

Llego la hora de salida y los chicos empezaron a conversar sobre el ranking de las chicas. Un grupo grande se formó por la curiosidad que sentían, Karma se acercó para ver que de cosa tan interesante hablaban.

-Quiero ver eso tan interesante que tienen-dijo Karma quitándoles las notas que tenían sobre las chicas.

Todos estaban en silencio mientras que veían la expresión de Karma que se mostraba demasiado tranquilo. Él les devolvió la hoja y se fue donde Nagisa. Los chicos decidieron irse a sus casas mientras conversaban sobre lo anotado en la hoja, justo cuando estuvieron saliendo Karma escucho que estaban hablando de Okuda. Él había pensado regresar a su casa con Nagisa y Kayano ya que Okuda se quedaría un rato por que al parecer tendría clases extra con koro-sensei. Pero pensó que seria bueno seguir a su grupo de compañeros para saber de que cosa hablaban.

-Quien diría que Okuda estaría en cuarto lugar-comento Maehara

-Tienes razón, al parecer su forma de ser la ayudaría bastante al momento de besar- afirmo Okijima

-Pero hay que admitir que ella no es fea-confeso Maehara- Tal vez si modificara su apariencia tendría la misma suerte que Kanzaki con los chicos.

Narrador Karma

Al escuchar eso volví a sentirme extraño como aquella vez que vi a Okuda con Asano. Me gustaba el estilo de Okuda y la verdad no quería que cambiara nada en ella. Tal vez deba regresar a la escuela y esperar a Okuda que termine con sus clases extras, no me siento tranquilo dejándola sola.

Narradora Okuda:

Koro-sensei por la tarde me da consejos para fortalecer mi confianza y la verdad me ayuda mucho. Quiero ser segura para poder estar con alguien como Karma, no quiero pasar mi vida teniendo miedo y bajando la cabeza.

Paso media hora y Koro-sensei me dijo que tenia que irse temprano ya tenia un asunto importante. El salio por la ventana del salón y me dejo sola.

Cuando salí del salón de clases pude ver que Karma estaba apoyado a una pared.

-Karma...¿Que haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendida-Te dije que no era necesario que me esperarás.

-Eh, me pareció que no estaba bien dejarte sola-comento con cierto tono de arrogancia

Narrador Karma:

Las cosas que hago por ti, tenia la necesidad de ver y saber que aun nadie se había dando cuenta del valor que tenias. Puedo ver que te sientes feliz al ver me pero me estoy preocupando, en cualquier momento alguien pondrá la mira en ti y solo espero que Asano no haiga dado cuenta de lo especial que eres. Hoy cuando escuche a los chicos del salón hablar sobre ti me hizo dar cuenta que necesito apresurarme para acercar me mas y mas a ti pero se que eso te pondría nerviosa.

Tengo curiosidad de saber si lo que decían de aquel ranking y las a notaciones era verdad. Okuda se ve muy vulnerable y no creo que le importe si le robo un beso, pero como lo haría.

Ella me habla sobre los avances que hace con su experimentó mientras muestra una sonrisa. Seguimos caminando y la voy escuchando con atención hasta que sentí un dulce impulso que provoco que dejara de caminar y me quedara paralizado.

-Okuda, quiero intentarlo-dije

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto confundida

La mira fijamente a los ojos, mi vista se nubló por un momento y no podía controlar nada de lo que hacía. Fui directo y me acerque al rostro de Okuda sin piedad, ella seria presa fácil... Sentía como mi instinto asesino se mesclaba con lo que yo sentía. Corte la distancia que había cuando junte mis labios con los de Okuda, ella estaba sorprendida por mi acción y se quedo paralizada. No paso mucho para que yo me separara de ella, nos observamos por un momento.

-Karma...-ella solo me mencionó totalmente confundida-¿Por que lo hiciste?

-Quería saber como seria si tuviera una novia-dije simplemente- No te preocupes era solo un tipo de experimento

-¿Un experimentó?-susurro Okuda

-Si, espero que no te haiga molestado-intente parecer seguro para que no sospechara-Como sabes nunca he tenido una novia y me tuve curiosidad en saber que sentía besar a alguien

Narradora Okuda:

Al escuchar eso supe que definitivamente el no estaba interesado en mi. Me estaba conteniendo para no salir corriendo y en vez de eso sonreí como si no me hubiera afectado.

-Me alegra que me haigas comprendido-me sonrió- No te preocupes no lo volveré a hacer

-Descuida, no creo que haiga algún tipo de problema-afirme poniendo mi mejor sonrisa falsa

Narrador normal:

Mientras tanto, Nagisa y Kayano dividieron que seria bueno desviarse un poco e ir a comer algún postre. Cuando regresaban, Nagisa sintió que alguien les estaba siguiendo un señor algo extraño. Entonces de un carro estaba estacionado cerca salieron cuatro personas que rodearon de inmediato a Nagisa y Kayano. Ambos estaban algo asustados pero tenían que luchar después de todo eran asesinos. Nagisa lograba esquivar los golpes, ella al igual que Nagisa hicieron su mejor esfuerzo pero no pudieron a Kayano la metieron al auto y Nagisa lo golpearon en el suelo, su brazo había sido quebrado y no podía hacer mucho.

Karma que había cerca de ese lugar junto a Okuda fueron a respaldar a su amigo. Karma empezó a golpear a los tipos mientras que Okuda lanzo una de sus sustancias que creaban una gran nube de humo que aprovecho Karma para poder llevarse a Nagisa...

Narrador Nagisa:

Sentía un dolor un agudo y estaba apenas consciente cuando de pronto escuche la voz de Karma y Okuda, no logro comprender lo que pasa... ¿Kayano?...¿Donde esta Kayano?... No podía levantarme y apenas logre susurrar el nombre Kayano... Luego de eso no aguante mas y que de inconsciente.

#$%&*())\

Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, si se ayer tenia que publicarlo pero me que de dormida y además me salio algo mas largo de los demás.

En el siguiente capitulo (Narrador Nagisa)

Kayano fue secuestrada y todo es mi culpa... Tenemos que ir a rescatarla... ¿Han secuestrado mas gente de la clase?...


	18. Questions

Narrador Nagisa:

Siento como si todos mis huesos se hubieran quebrado, no tengo fuerzas para abrir mis ojos. Escucho murmullos a lo lejos, no logro escuchar la voz de Kayano. Necesito despertar a hora mismo aun que no tenga fuerzas, tal vez si la veo me sienta más tranquilo.

No se cuanto tiempo voy inconsciente pero necesito de una buena vez despertar,aun siento mucho dolor sobre todo en uno de mis brazos, nuevamente escuchó que alguien esta cerca pero parece que hay más gente esta vez.

Abrí los ojos lentamente sintiendo un horrible pesar, pude ver que estaban mis compañeros de asesinato y que yo estaba recostado en una camilla de hospital, no podía mover mi brazo ya que se encontraba enyesado.

-¿Donde esta Kayano?-pregunte débilmente

Todos se miraron a la cara parecía que nadie quería contestar fue entonces cuando entendí que habían logrado llevársela.

-Cuando te vimos, solo logramos rescatarte a ti ya que ella había sido metida en un auto negro-comento Karma

A pesar de lo herido que estaba quería ir a buscarla, asi que intente pararme de la camilla pero no podía, era desesperante no poder hacer nada, asi que no pude mas y empezaron a caer lagrimas por mis mejillas. De verdad me sentía mal, ella era mi amiga y no pude protegerla.

-Nagisa, no puedes desesperarte-escuche que dijo Koro-sensei- Karazuma esta investigando sobre el caso, no te preocupes harán todo lo posible para traerla

-Ahora mismo me he contactado con el gobierno para pedir refuerzos-afirmo Karazuma-Aun que estamos un poco preocupados por que aun no han llegado algunos alumnos y no tenemos contacto alguno.

-Koro-sensei...-menciono el nombre de mi maestro mientras intentaba contener mis lagrimas y habla con total seriedad-Tenemos que ir por ella...

-Esto va para ti y para todos los demás estudiantes. Estos terroristas no son como los asesinos a los que nos hemos enfrentado anteriormente, un terrorista es capaz de ponerse bombas en todo el cuerpo, además si falla algo no dejaran a nadie vivo. Para ellos solo existe el cumplir con la misión-nos refutó Koro-sensei

Me sentí molesto por que no parecía entender la gravedad del asunto. No quería que le hicieran daño a Kayano.

Narrador normal:

Todos salieron de la habitación de Nagisa ya que necesitaba descansar. Antes de irse Koro-sensei les dio una última indicación que era "No se separen". La clase E se dispersó en varios grupos que habían acordado dormir en casas ya que estaba anocheciendo.

Karma había acordado con Okuda acompañarla a su casa e incluso que él quedaría ha dormir. Para ella no había problemas ya que siempre paraba sola además una vez se que do a dormir, no creía que habría problemas.

Narrador Karma:

La casa de Okuda se ve mucho mas limpia y ordenada que antes. Me siento tranquilo por saber que al menos ella esta bien pero a la vez me siento preocupado por Kayano, a Nagisa parece a ver afectado demasiado.

-Karma, iré a cocinar algo puedes poner cómodo, por cierto ordena una habitación extra ya que suponía que algún dia querías quedarte a dormir-comento Okuda

-Gracias Okuda, pero creo que me quedare aquí en la sala-dije

-Eh? Pero ¿Porque?-me miro totalmente co fundida

-Quiero estar alerta ante todo-aclare

-Ya veo, supongo que no habrá problemas-me sonrió Okuda

Ella se fue a la cocina, tenia entendido que Okuda sabia cocinar o al menos sabia lo básico. Yo por curiosidad me asomé a la cocina sin que ella se diera cuenta, ella estaba de espaldas asi que me acerque sin hacer ruido y por su costado dije: ¿Que haces?. Ella se veía muy asustada cuando hice eso.

-Karma, no era necesario que hicieras eso-me reclamo un poco asustada mientras que yo me divertía

-Asi que era verdad que Okuda cocinaba-le dije burlonamente

-Bueno...yo...he ido aprendiendo con el tiempo, después de todo no tengo a nadie-me conto.

Yo la observe por un largo rato, tambien note que tenia un pequeño rubor. Cuando terminó de cocinar, yo le ayude a preparan la mesa para comer, cuando por fin pudimos comer...

-Ahora probare lo que hizo mi esposa-Okuda sabia que estaba bromeando asi que ella no evito sonreír

Mientras probaba su comida me di cuenta que algo asi me gustaría para mi futuro. Ella cocinándome mientras que yo podía molestarla un rato para luego contemplarla, podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba cuando solo pensaba en eso, era una linda sensación.

-Buen trabajo...buen trabajo con la comida-dije intentando esconder un leve sonrojo- Algún dia yo tambien te cocinare algo solo para ti.

Ella mira hacia otro lado por lo que dije, esta algo avergonzada mientras que agacha un poco la cabeza.

-Gracias, Karma-me sonrió con la más hermosas de sus sonrisas

Nuevamente sentí que mi corazón se emocionó...

Pasaron las horas y era momento de dormir, Okuda y yo estuvimos hablando de algunas cosas como para olvidar por un momento la preocupación.

-Será mejor que suba arriba a dormir-dijo Okuda

-Claro-afirme con inocencia -Por cierto ¿Que te parece si duermo contigo?

Ella de inmediato se quedo paralizada, mi mirada se puso algo maliciosa y divertida, siempre me gustaba poner en aprietos a Manami.

-N...no podemos...hacer eso-dijo tartamudeando

-Tienes razón. Espero que tengas buenas noches-conteste

Le sonríe de una manera muy sincera, ella se tranquilizó y empezó a reír por lo que había dicho. Hemos llegado a un punto en el que ella comprende mis bromas, donde yo ya no hago el papel de malo.

Narrador normal:

Mientras tanto...

Karazuma había ido a ver a los alumnos que no habían asistido a ver a Nagisa, mientras que Koro-sensei supervisaba la ciudad. Bicht-sensei se dedicó a buscar información entre la gente de la ciudad. Al final de la noche se determino que otros alumnos de la clase E habían desaparecido...

-Isagoi

-Okano

-Kayano

-Takebayashi

-Teresaka

-Kurahashi

-Sugino

#$%&*()-\


	19. En contra de las normas

Narrador Karma:

Estaba echado en el mueble de la sala de Manami. Me encontraba tapado con una manta mientras que mis ojos miraban el techo, mis pensamientos estaban algo desordenados por todo lo que había pasado, primero pensaba sobre los secuestros pero luego mis pensamientos se mezclaban con los recuerdos de Manami. La manta era de Okuda por lo cual desprendía su aroma suave y delicado que ella poseí, me gustaría quedarme asi por siempre.

Estaba sumergido en mis pensamiento pero de pronto escuche algunos extraños sonidos que provenían de arriba. Dudo que sea Okuda ya que ella me dijo que iría de frente a dormir... Me pare inmediatamente y me dirigí al lugar donde venia que el sonido, subí las gradas y cuando llegue puede ver a alguien que al parecer pensaba entrar a la habitación de Okuda. Yo lo sorprendí por atrás, el extraño intento luchar pero no podía, Okuda se despertó inmediatamente al escucharnos. Ella de inmediato trajo su cloroformo y con pañuelo le coloco al extraño que de inmediato quedo dormido.

Ella de inmediato se acercó a mi para ver si estaba herido o algo así. Yo solo me encontraba algo agotado por haber tenido que contener al extraño. En aquel instante me di cuenta de lo que uniera pasado si no me hubiera que dado a dormir, ella hubiera corrido peligro aquí sola, lo mas seguro que este extraño era uno de los secuestradores.

Narrador normal:

Okuda llamo a Karazuma-sensei, no tardaron mucho para que Karazuma y Koro-sensei llegaran. Karazuma de inmediato fue a ver al extraño mientras que Karma y Okuda estaban con Koro-sensei.

-¡Me alegra que estén bien!-exclamo Koro-sensei viendo a sus dos alumnos.

-Si, me alegra que Karma halla estado aquí -agradeció Okuda

Koro-sensei puso su rostro rosado mientras que miraba a sus dos estudiantes.

-Asi que Karma esta haciendo lo posible para proteger a su princesa-dijo Koro-sensei mientras seguía con el rostro rosado

Karma se había sonrojado levemente mientras que estaba algo molesto por lo que había dicho. Okuda solo le sonrió mientras que el estaba algo distraído.

-Parece que estamos progresando-comento Koro-sensei con rostro rosado mientras empezó a sacar su libreta de apuntes.

Karma empezó a atacarlo con cuchillo anti sensei, mientras que Koro-sensei lo esquivaba. Okuda veía la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, me llevare al sujeto para hacerlo confesar-comento Karazuma con voz seria- Mañana informaremos a la demás clase sobre esto y que información obtuvimos.

Karazuma lucía mas serio que de costumbre, había algo en el que demostraba estar muy preocupado. Koro-sensei y Karazuma se fueron junto con el intruso dejando solos a Karma y Okuda.

-Gracias Karma-agradeció tímidamente Okuda- Gracias por haber estado para mi justo cuando estuve en peligro.

-Lo único que importa es que estes bien-pronunció sonriente

Ambos se fueron a dormir, Karma se que do en la sala mientras que Okuda subió al segundo piso para dormir. Karma esta echado en el mueble mientras estaba levemente sonrojado, mientras que pensaba en lo que había dicho koro-sensei. Mientras que Okuda estando echada se tapó de pies a cabeza, su rostro estaba sonrojado mientras que en sus pensamientos solo se encontraba Karma. Koro-sensei lo que dijo había dejado pensativos a sus dos estudiantes que se les hizo difícil tener que dormir.

Al día siguiente en la clase E se sentía un matiz algo deprimente y silencioso, faltaban una buena cantidad de compañeros, la usencia de Nagisa y la falta de optimismo de Kayano hacían que se sintiera el aula vacía. Koro-sensei intento hacer las clases como siempre pero sus alumnos estaban muy deprimidos

Casi a la hora de salida y Karazuma-sensei entro para informa sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

-Como sabrán algunos de sus compañeros no se encuentran aquí, hemos investigado y al igual que Kayano fueron secuestrados. Afortunadamente tenemos algunas pistas de lo que podrían guiarnos a ellos-aseguró Karazuma

-Chicos no se depriman, ellos volverán salvos y sanos-los animo Koro-sensei

Nadie dijo nada más, todos tomaron la iniciativa de ir a visitar a Nagisa al hospital. Toda la clase en el camino al hospital no dijeron nada y se sentía el silencio, no había motivos para sonreír, no podía hacer nada salvar a sus amigos ya que se habían encontrado con un enemigo al que no podían vencer o al menos eso creían.

En el hospital Nagisa se encontraba algo delicado y con el brazo enyesado, al menos se recuperaba rápido y en unos días podría salir del hospital.

-Asi que secuestraron a mas de nuestros compañeros-dijo Nagisa

-Según Karazuma tienen algunas pistas sobre sus paraderos-comento Maehara

-Se siente frustrante saber que no podemos hacer nada para rescatar a nuestros compañeros, tal vez este sea nuestro limite- argumento Kanzaki

-... Chicos... Y si nosotros fuéramos a buscarlos- dijo Nagisa

-Ya oíste lo que dijeron, no podemos intervenir en esto-aseguro Chiba

-Estoy de acuerdo con Nagisa-comento Maehara

-Yo tambien, no podemos estar con lo brazos cruzados mientras que a nuestros compañeros están en peligro-argumento Karma

-Si es necesario ir en contra de las reglas lo aremos-dijo Hayami

Esto ya no era cuestión de que si sus vidas en peligro sino el peligro que corrían sus amigos. Todos llegaron a un acuerdo, era necesario que fueran en contra de las reglas para salvar a sus compañeros, desobedecerían a Koro-sensei y Karazuma, no tenían elección. Empezaron a crear un pla para primero obtener información sobre sus compañeros. Todo el resto de la semana se mandaban mensaje planeando o enviando información sin que nadie aparte de los alumnos de su aula se enterara.

Todo el aula acorda quedarse en una casa para dormir todos juntos por su seguridad mientras que ahí planeaban como seria el plan, iban seguido a ver a Nagisa que tambien ayudaba con el plan a pesar de estar enyesado.

-Nagisa no podrás ayudar cuando tengas que ejecutar el plan-dijo Karma

Karma estaba en lo cierto, Nagisa con el brazo enyesado seria un estorbo con el plan en marcha por eso esta vez tendría que dejar a los demás actuar.

-¡Karma de una u otra forma yo participare en esto, no me importa si estoy con el brazo enyesado!-exclamo Nagisa

-A caso no puedes ver en la delicada situación en la que te encuentras-le dijo Karma

-En tiendo que esto sea una situación delicada pero tambien quiero ayudar, no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada... Me arriesgare por ellos si es necesario-sentencio Nagisa totalmente necesario.

-Y tambien lo harás por Kayano...-comento Karma


	20. El plan A

Narrador Nagisa:

Al escuchar el nombre de Kayano sentí como me empezó a subir la temperatura, Karma era el único que sabia como ponerme en serios aprietos y esta demás decir que pude ver que mi amigo se asemejaba a un diablillo de la forma en como me miro cuando me menciono a Kayano. Mire hacia otro lado como si intentara ignorar lo que dijo.

-Mira como te pones cuando te menciono a Kayano-continuó diciendo burlonamente mientras que yo me empezaba a sonrojar cada vez más.

-No es eso...bueno yo...-estaba acorralado por lo que dijo mi amigo

-Ya veo-menciono burlonamente-Así que al parecer lo que sientes es mas que un gusto

Estaba resignado porque sabía que era verdad y que no podía ocultarlo...

de Nagisa:

No sabe ocultar sus emociones cuando se trata del amor o cuando lo descubren por intentar mentir

...Karma sonreía de par en par por mi situación. El soltó un suspiro...

-Seria bueno que cuando termine se le preguntaras directamente, es mas que tal si Okuda nos cuenta que opina Kayano de ti-dijo Karma mientras sonreía- No tenía idea de que Manami Okuda fuera tan curiosa.

Pude ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta de donde se asomo Okuda avergonzado, Karma sonreía ampliamente al verla. Todo indicaba que ella había escuchado lo que habíamos estado conversando.

-Lo...lo siento-se disculpo Okuda-No era mi intención escuchar su conversación.

-Descuida de todas formas tarde o temprano te enterarías -comento Karma con una sonrisa-Y dime ¿Kayano suele mencionar a Nagisa?

-Eh? Kayano? Pues aveces hablamos un poco de él pero solo de cosas básicas-respondió Okuda

Yo sabia que eso Okuda respondería, ninguna chica se podría fijar en alguien como yo, debo sacarme este pensamiento de mi mente lo mas pronto posible. Mirada se perdió por un momento en el vacío.

-Nagisa, ¿Sucede algo?-me pregunto preocupada Okuda

-No nada en verdad, estas cosas pasan no es asi-dije mostrando una sonrisa falsa

Ya no quería hablar sobre el tema ya que solo me deprimía y no podía concentrarme en lo principal que era traer a todos de regreso.

Al dia siguiente teníamos que poner en marcha el plan "A" donde tendríamos que usar de carnada a uno un grupo de compañeros mientras que los demás eramos el respaldó. Ellos caminaban de una forma común dirigiéndose a las calles más desoladas de la ciudad, no tardando en aparecer con un auto que lo más seguro que utilizarían para llevárselos. Cuando intentaron secuestrarlos nosotros aparecimos por detrás y los cubrimos. Aun que yo estuve con la venda en el brazo tuve que ayudar. Logramos amarran a los cuatro sujetos que intentaron secuestrar a nuestros compañeros, registramos el auto para encontrar información sobre nuestros compañeros de clases, encontramos unos papeles que nos daban pistas sobre sus paraderos. Tomamos todo y fuimos a la casa de Karma para poder sacarles información.

Estando en la casa de Karma, Karma nos dijo que seria capaz de sacar mucha información si le daban unos minutos a solas con los secuestradores, nadie se negó ya que de todas formas los secuestradores no pensaban hablar asi que se dejo que se los llevara a una habitación, luego de que Karma lograra sacar información. Los sujetos, podíamos empezar el plan B.

Narrador Normal:

Se había alertado al hospital sobre la desaparición del paciente Nagisa Shiota, nadie sabia como paso esto pero cuando una de las enfermeras entro encontró la cama vacía de inmediato se dio alerta todo el hospital. La noticia llego a oídos de Koro-sensei y Karazuma.


	21. El plan B

Narrador normal:

Todo el personal médico se dedicó a buscar Nagisa Shiota, después de todo el ministro de defensa encargo que tendrían que mantenerlo vigilado, Karazuma no había dado razones por las cuales ese estudiante de secundaria era tan importante para el gobierno o porque tenia que estar en constante vigilancia. A pesar de todos los esfuerzo de encontrar al estudiante no se encontró ningún rastro de él, Nagisa se habían llevado todas sus pertenencias por lo tanto no había sido secuestrado.

Karazuma recibió la alerta del hospital indicando la misteriosa desaparición del estudiante. Karazuma, Irina y Koro-sensei se dirigieron de inmediato al hospital. Ya en el hospital tendrían que revisar 24 horas de videos, Koro-sensei estaba impaciente y eso alteraba a Karazuma aun mas, tambien lo que alteraba a Karazuma era Irina que de alguna forma ella intentaba seducirlo sin éxito.

En los videos se veía a Nagisa leyendo tranquilamente algunas revistas, todo parecía estar normal, pero de pronto a eso de la 3:00 p.m. entraba Karma a la habitación, las grabaciones no contaban con audios asi que no se sabía de que podían estar hablando, luego de un rato se veía que entraba Okuda y hablaban sobre algo, no había novedades hasta que Nagisa se levanto de la cama y empezó a alistar sus cosas, Okuda salio de inmediato a fuera y parecía que Karma estaba que apuraba a Nagisa. Nagisa se soltó el pelo se fue al baño que contaba la habitación de hospital, regreso cambiado con otro tipo de ropa que parecía de niña y entró Okuda con una silla de ruedas, Nagisa se sentó ahí y le pusieron una frazada sobre sus piernas, le quitaron la venda del brazo mientras que Nagisa se aguantaba el dolor. Karma salio por la ventana del hospital ya que había una árbol cerca de su ventana como para poder bajar, Okuda salio con Nagisa afuera...

-Algo están planeando-expreso Karazuma al ver las grabaciones-Ve y revisa las casas de Karma Akabane, Nagisa Shiota y Okuda Manami.

-Karazuma parece que esto es algo serio, ya que mis alumnos últimamente los veo algo misteriosos-confesó Koro-sensei-Creo que tener una idea de lo que piensan hacer.

-Crees que en verdad estén pensando en hacer eso-dijo Karazuma totalmente serio

-Si, aun que no se puede confirmar... Será que valla a verlos.

Narrador Nagisa:

Teníamos información confiable de donde se encontraba nuestros compañeros de clase. Era el momento de actuar y comenzar el plan B. Todos nos metimos en camiones que salían de la ciudad,eran eso de las 5:35 p.m. Nadie nos vio cuando entramos en los camiones de carga, el lugar donde nos dirigimos estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, Ritsu hizo una excelente trabajo investigando lugares a las afueras de la ciudad ya que había una probabilidad del 93% de que se trate de ese lugar que habían confesado los secuestradores después de las torturas de Karma. Los secuestrados los dejamos amarrados aun poste cercano ya que no había tiempo de dejarlos donde la policía. Estoy seguro que cuando Koro-sensei se entere que hemos planeado se molestara con nosotros pero no podemos seguir esperando a que los rescaten puede que muy pronto sea tarde ya que algunos serán usados como bombas camufladas o asesinos, otros serán usados como profesores del idioma japonés y según lo que nos dijeron una de nuestras compañeras se tendrá que casarse con el líder... Nunca nos dijeron aquien se referían ya que ni ellos lo sabían, de alguna forma tengo la necesidad de saber de quien se trata. Espero que Kayano se encuentre bien...

Narradora Kayano:

Estamos encerrados hace una semana en una habitación, hay una mini compuerta de donde nos pasan comida. Con las personas que me encuentro son Isagoi y Takebashi, al principio también estaban Okano, Sugino, Teresaka y Kurahashi. Con el paso de los días se llevaron a Teresaka, a Sugino y Kurahashi. Estábamos asustados por que no sabíamos que estaban haciendo con ellos, he escuchado que están ensañando a hablar japonés, por lo menos se encuentran bien. Con los días se llevaron a Okano a quien sabe donde. De ella no hay noticias y estamos preocupados intentando encontrar alguna salida.

No tenemos certeza de que sucederá con nosotros... Espero que nos rescaten pronto...

Narrador Nagisa:

Hemos estado ocultos en los camiones ir una media hora hasta que Ritsu nos alertó que en unos instantes el camión hará una parada y tendremos que bajar cautelosamente para que nadie se de cuenta de que unos estudiantes estuvieron ocultos en la parte de transporte... Nos hemos internado en el bosque mientras que Ritsu nos decía por donde había que ir, todos caminábamos entre sombras de los árboles en medio de la noche. A lo lejos se podía divisar algo parecido a un laberinto, al parecer este es el lugar donde están nuestros amigos.


	22. Plan C:Búsqueda

Narradora Okano:

Desde que fui secuestrada junto a mis demás compañeros han estado pasando cosas extrañas, una de ellas es que yo fui separada de mis compañeros de clases, me llevaron a otro lugar y me ubicaron a un tipo de habitación mas cómoda que esta totalmente vigilada.

Estoy aquí hace algunos días y la verdad no me han tratado nada mal. Mi habitación cuenta con una cama como para dos personas, también hay una mesa con dos sillas y cuenta con un baño privado. Eh intentado escapar un millón de veces pero es imposible, la puerta es de fierro grueso al igual que antes, no cuenta con ventanas el lugar ya que estamos en un tipo subterráneo. Esto es muy confuso para mi...

De la nada a entrado un niño de cabellos dorados y ojos cafés que sostenía un peluche, estaba acompañado por dos hombres que cuentan con armas en las manos, junto a ellos hay otro señor que se ve algo mayor. El niño muy alegre se acerca donde yo estoy y me dice...

-Eres más bonita de lo que recordaba

-Eh?-estaba que veía al niño de pies a cabeza pero no lograba recordarlo ya que al parecer él me conocía

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto con inocencia-Okano al parecer no me recuerda, no me hago are mucho problema por eso porque usted será mi futura esposa.

-¡¿Que?!-exclame al escuchar eso-¡Pero eso no es posible, tu eres un niño!

-Aun que no creas cuento con edad suficiente como para casarme ya que tengo 18 años-seguro el niño.

Yo me que de con la boca totalmente abierta ya que era casi ilógico que ese niño pudiera ser mayor que yo.

-Se que parece algo casi ilógico pero es la verdad-me aseguro-Bueno será mejor que no entremos en detalles ya que traje algunos dulces para comer.

De pronto trajeron una gran cantidad de dulces que al parecer era importados, el niño se sentí en la mesa, él me invito a sentarme y me dijo que con confianza comiera todo lo que quisiera. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que...

-Al parecer no logras recordarme ¿No?-comento con un tono al triste

-La verdad nunca te había visto

-Claro que si, fue aquella vez cuando supuestamente me perdí y no encontraba a mi mamá.

En aquel instante recordé de donde me conocía, él era el niño que la otra vez lo entramos llorando justo cuando regresábamos a nuestras casa, él niño que se llamaba Tamaki se perdió y no sabia donde se encontraba su madre. Yo, Maehara, Isagoi y Megu decidimos que teníamos que llevarlo a la comisaría donde están su madre desesperada esperándolo. La verdad en ningún momento nadie sospecho que se trataba de un adulto o algo así.

-Supongo que ya debes recordarlo-dijo mientras seguía comiendo los dulces-En aquel instante solo quería encontrar a alguien para vengarme ya que esa persona tenia su mismo uniforme, pensé que si me gana su confianza podría encontrarlo ya que vi que lo saludaron.

-¿A quien te refieres?

-Pues no se como se llamaba pero se trataba de un chico de cabello celeste que tiro un helado al piso-dijo mientras que su rostro tomaba seriedad absoluta.

Al escuchar que esa persona era de cabello celeste se me paso por la mente a Nagisa. A simple vista este niño parecía no tener fuerza pero al parecer era alguien importante en este lugar, debe tratarse un terrorista.

-Como puedes ver utilizó mi apariencia para engañar-comento- Pero debajo de esta disfraz se encuentra un asesino y líder de este grupo de terroristas.

Tal y como lo había sospechado, aun que era casi imposible peor al parecer Tamaki contaba como alguna habilidad que lo hacia excepcional.

-¿Qué quieres de mi y mis compañeros?-pregunte

-Pues de tus amigos solo necesito que colaboren en proyecto que organizó y tu simplemente tienes que casarte conmigo ya que estoy enamorado de ti.

-Me niego a ello-dije levantándome bruscamente de la mesa.

Él me miro y se levanto de la mesa ñ, su mirada no tenía la misma expresión que antes ya que expresaba malicia...

-Supongo que debe ser por ese chico nos acompaño aquella vez, él es muy egoísta ya que sabe de lo que tu sientes pero sin embargo no dice nada porque le gusta eso... Tu amas a ese chico-comento analizándome

Fue entonces cuando me vino a la mente la imagen de Maehara ya que a él se refería, tal vez era verdad de que me gustar pero él no jugaría con mis sentimientos ya que somos amigos.

-Bueno ahora que te di la noticia será mejor que me retire tengo asuntos que resolver-dijo despidiéndose -Me agrado estar contigo

Me molestaba que él dijera algo así de Maehara, fue entonces cuando intente atacar a Tamaki, él esquivo cada uno de mis golpes, él tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba...

Narrador Nagisa:

Se sentía tensión en el ambiente ya que al contemplar ese laberinto era recordatorio de a quien nos enfrentaríamos, eramos unos simples niños que intentaban competir con terroristas que su único objetivo es matar sin importarle su vida ni la de otros. Nuestro único objetivo era recuperar a nuestros compañeros de clases sin tener que enfrentar a ningún terrorista ya que seria una enorme desventaja.

Todos estábamos perplejos por lo que mirábamos, el laberinto era enorme y no tenia sentido para que se encuentre en ese lugar. Según Ritsu no había dudas de que en ese lugar se encontrarían los terroristas, al parecer si llegábamos al centro del laberinto encontraríamos un tipo de casona, por lo tengo entendido este lugar fue abandonado hace mucho tiempo ya que la familia que vivía ahí murió, tal vez era el escondite perfecto para los terroristas, después de todo es un lugar muy apartado.

Narrador normal:

Koro-sensei decidió regresar a donde se encontraba Karazuma ya que tal como habían sospechado los alumnos no se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares.

-Tal y como lo sospechábamos ellos no se encuentran en sus casas-dijo Koro-sensei

-Y al parecer tambien los otros no se encuentran en sus casas-comento Karazuma-Tenemos que encontramos, tengo una idea de donde podrían estar pero necesitamos su ubicación exacta

-Descuide Karazuma, con mi gran olfato podre detectarlos en cualquier sitio que se encuentren ñejejeje-dijo Koro-sensei

Ambos junto a bitch-sensei empezaron su búsqueda y en el camino se encontraron con unos hombres amarrados a un poste que tenían una nota y decía "Por favor, recoger esta basura por la mañana". Koro-sensei de inmediato reconoció que se trataba de la letra de Karma Akabane, Karazuma saco la información de aquellos hombres...

l


	23. Por fin llegamos

Narrador normal:

La clase E estaba apunto de entrar a un lugar que era totalmente desconocido, ellos ponían en riesgo sus propias vidas para salvar las vidas de sus compañeros, era la apuesta final del todo o nada. El aire estaba tenso a su alrededor avanzando sin saber lo que encontrarían a la vuelta de la esquina, Ritsu les guía el camino ya que ella contaba con la información del laberinto, tal vez si te quedabas mucho tiempo en ese lugar podrías sentir claustrofobia.

Narrador Megu:

Estamos corriendo muy apurados para encontrar la ansiada entrada que parece que nunca llegaremos, algunos se quedaron atrás diciendo que nos alcanzarían, a decir verdad este laberinto me empieza a causar pánico.

A lo lejos divisé unos tipos con armas que protegían un gran portón. Entonces:

-chicos aguerden...miren a lo lejos hay unos hombres armados

-tienes razón...hay que botarlos como basura de nuestro camino-dijo karma con cara de diablillo

-parece que tienes la razón Karma-dijo Nagisa con ansias de asesino

Justo salieron por delante arrodillándose con sus francotiradores Rinka y Shiva, como era de esperarse les dispararon en el punto asi que fuimos corriendo a la puerta, pero no se podía abrir mas que con una tarjeta asi que solo quedaba empezar a rebuscar en los tipos tirados.

-Mmmm que será esta cosa blanca ...capas solo es un retazo de basura-dijo Kurahashi tirándolo

Justo vi eso Okijama diciendo !LO ENCONTRÉ! Como todo un ganador como siempre

Narrador Nagisa

Acabamos de ingresar a la base y es muy silenciosa, lo malo es que hay varios pasillos y todos se ven iguales (el lugar es con varios pasillos de color blanco todas las paredes e iluminados) parece que no hay otra opción que separarnos en grupos.

-Chicos creo que tenemos que agruparnos en grupos si queremos avanzar mas rápido- dije

-Si parece que no hay otra opción asi que vamos reunámonos de 4 y vamos por diferentes grupos- dijo karma

-bueno Okijama, kurahashi, kimura y yo vamos hacer el equipo 1 -dijo Megu

-Entonces Karma, Okuda, Maihara y yo seremos el equipo 2

-Kanzaki, Chiva, Hayami y yo-dijo Justicia

-Hitona, Hasama, Yada- dijo Okijama con su cara de pervertido xd

-Chicos solo les quiero decir de que estén preparados, porque no sabemos lo que encontraremos y por cualquier situación que no encuentren nada regresen aquí mismo, verdad Okuda dales lo que trajiste-dije

-okey...tomen con esto podremos comunicarnos- dijo Okuda entregando uno a cada grupo.

-bueno es la hora !vamos!- dijo el granfulo...

Si ha llegado el momento, espero que estén bien todos. Espérenos chicos ya vamos a llegar.

Narrador Okano

Estoy encerrada unas horas nomas y parece una eternidad estar acá ...no puedo hacer nada a pesar que tengo todo...mas bien me falta algo y yo se que es ...tan solo extraño verlo ...me pregunto que estará haciendo...me habrá venido a buscar o simplemente no se dio cuenta que estoy desaparecida. Es muy difícil adivinar! (de manera niña echada en su cama lo decía)

Justo escuche que alguien abría la puerta ...para mi mala suerte era el chiquitín mimado (con mirada de decepción) ...yo esperaba que sea él.

-Oye quieres comer unos pasteles conmigo...mira traje muchos, es que estoy muy feliz porque hoy dia iré a medirme mi terno para el matrimonio-dijo con una sonrisa tierna

A mi me pareció muy lindo sus ilusiones...pero yo no lo quiero y menos deseo casarme. Asi que solo me pare y le dije

-Lo siento...se que estas muy ilusionado y entusiasmado por la boda y se ve que tus sentimientos son verdaderos, pero.. yo no puedo corresponderte yo quiero a otra persona y no se si yo seré correspondida por esa persona, pero soy feliz al estar a su lado y se que tu tambien encontraras a esa persona que te hará sentir especial, pero yo no soy esa persona para ti...

-ha ha ...tu piensas que ese chico te corresponderá entonces...que tonta (riéndose) crees que un chico como el se fijaría en ti, se le veía la cara de mujeriego a ese tipo (mientras Maehara estornudaba), ni siquiera te ha venido a buscar- me lo decía con una mirada seria

-yo se que vendrá, tu no lo conoces-le dije insistiendo

-Ni tu crees tus propias palabras- me dijo el rubiecito dirigiéndose a la puerta

Era verdad no lo creía, pero sabia que mis compañeros si vendrían por mi y los otros.

-De igual manera te casaras conmigo quieras o no, y si es necesario asesinare a tu principito - me lo dijo retirándose de la habitación

A mi me dio terror lo que escuche, de verdad esta situación era mas peligrosa de la que pensé, pensar que serian capas de matarlos...chicos espero que se encuentren bien donde quiera que estén.

narradora Kayano

Ya es mas de una semana que estamos aquí y solo nos estado hacer mucho trabajo de cuerpo, como si nos entrenaran para algo y a decir verdad tampoco se nada de Okano solo espero que no le este sucediendo nada malo.

####################################################################################

Holaaaa!😃...esta vez la escritora de este capitulo no es Grecia quien es la escritora original de esta obra, sino soy Johanna prima de Grecia 😊 ...ella estaba muy ocupada asi q me pidió que lo escribiera, yo no soy muy buena escritora pero trato de hacer lo mejor jijijiji...espero que les guste este capitulo y desearía qué comenten para saber que tal voy con esto de escribir jijijiji, para mi es muy importante su opinión lectores y escritores 😄

bueno disfrutenlooooo!


	24. El depredador y su presa

Narradora Kayano:

Siento temor cada vez que escucho que alguien se acerca, sobre todo cuando no nos han dado un uso específico, ellos nos utilizarán para algo pero aun no parece muy claro, escuche que podrían mandarnos para entrar encubiertos en la ciudad de Tokio e intentar atacar la ciudad.

Narrador normal:

Los alumnos de la clase se separo para encontrar más rápido a sus compañeros, el silencio era penetrante atreves de los pasillos y eso hacia que poner más nerviosos a los alumnos ya que todo parecía estar sospechosamente tranquilo.

-¡Bienvenidos clase E!-se escucho una voz infantil atreves de todos los misteriosos pasadizos.

Los diferentes grupos de alumnos de la clase asesinato miraban por todo el alrededor sintiendo nerviosismo, pero no parecía a ver nadie cerca hasta que vieron un pequeño parlante de donde venia esa voz algo infantil.

Narrador Nagisa:

Empezamos a escuchar paralizados sintiendo un miedo indescriptible intentando no demostrarlo mostrando algo de seguridad.

-Me da gusto que la clase E se preocupe por sus demás compañeros, seria interesante que compitamos para que puedan recuperar a sus amigos ya que por el tiempo que corre nunca han estado cerca de asesinarme y eso provoca que me aburra.-continuo diciendo

En ese momento supimos que no habrá escapatoria y que esto iría en serio aun que con el tono de voz con el cual hablaba hacia parecía que se tratara de algo muy infantil.

-¿Con que estas aburrido? Pues que crees, muy que pronto yo te asesinare-hablo Karma con su tono burlón y desafiante.

Parece que ni en el momento más difícil Karma no deja pasar un momento para burlarse.

-Akabane Karma... He escuchado muchas sobre ti, tal vez tu serias un enemigo formidable...pero para cualquier otro delincuente ya que esto desafío que pienso darles será mucho más exigente de lo que piensan.

Mientras más hablaba la voz iba perdiendo la infantilidad adquiriendo un tono muy serio.

-¡¿Eh?!¡Con esa voz tan infantil pareciera que se tratará de un juego para niños!-exclamo Karma

-Karma, creo que seria buena idea que dejes burlarte, que tal que si en cualquier momento decide asesinarnos a todos-dijo Maehara preocupado.

-Por el momento no pienso asesinarlos ya que como dije antes podre divertirme un poco. Por cierto sus compañeros se encuentran bien, bueno al menos cuatro de ellos... Dejan de lado a los otros peones, este desafío consiste en un tipo de búsqueda del tesoro donde el tesoro será sus compañeros, cada media hora que pase sucederá algo interesante ¿Que les parece?

Mi grupo y Yo nos miramos totalmente confundidos, no comprendíamos si habla enserio o nos tomaba el pelo. Tal vez mis demás compañeros pensaban lo mismo que yo.

Narradora Kayano:

Isagoi de alguna forma quiere tumbar la puerta de metal, a perdido totalmente la calma, quien diría que sufriría de claustrofobia, de alguna forma intento conservar la calma después de todo soy una gran actriz... Takebashi esta en un rincón sin decir nada al parecer se encuentra en un estado de shock.

Narradora Okano:

Este niño me tiene arta, sus dulces me han empalagado al igual que su actitud. Desde este lugar no puedo hacer nada y por lo que veo ese pequeño niño no se considera asi mismo un terrorista sino más un asesino, con esa apariencia que posee podría infiltrarse en cualquier sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Narrador normal:

Karazuma dio un aviso al gobierno sobre que necesitarían refuerzos ya que los alumnos de la clase E habían ido sin pensarlo dos a rescatar a sus compañeros.

-Karazuma, tenemos que apresurarnos ya que no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto-dijo Koro-sensei

Karazuma-sensei se que do unos minutos mirando al extraño maestro sorprendido por las palabras que acababa de decir y que hicieron que se preocupara más ¿Que pasaría si toda la clase terminaba siendo asesinada? Si el ser mas poderoso de la tierra estaba inseguro de lo que iba suceder que les aseguraba que nadie saliera lastimado...

-¡Irina y Koro-Sensei, síganme! No podemos esperar a que los refuerzos vengan tendremos que adelantarnos.-ordeno Karazuma

Narrador Nagisa:

La voz desconocida espera una respuesta nuestra y que darle una respuesta pronto porque podría impacientarse. De inmediato los otros grupos se contactaron con nosotros por medio de unos comunicadores.

Luego de haber estado un rato analizando la situación vimos que no teníamos otra elección mas que aceptar la extraña busque del tesoro que nos había propuesto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tomaron una decisión?-pregunto el extraño

-Aceptamos la propuesta-dije

-Me alegra, por cierto les voy diciendo que se tienen que apresurar para encontrar a tres de sus compañeros ya serán llevados a la ciudad como personas-bomba, sino me equivoco uno tiene lentes la otra es una chica de cabello verde y también un chico-aseguró

#$%&*()-\

#$%&*()-\

Holaaaa a todos los escritores y lectores, volviii! Jejeje estuve enferma por tres días pero eso sirvió para poder inspirarme y como estoy de vacaciones empezaré a publicar mas seguido


	25. Busqueda

Narrador Nagisa:

Hace 10 minutos que empezamos la búsqueda de nuestro compañeros. Por primera vez la clase E no tiene algún plan y solo pensamos seguir lo que dijo la misteriosa voz, sino lo hacemos rápido podría pasar algo que no tenemos idea de lo que sucederá... Solo espero poder volver a verla a ella...

Narrador Karma:

La situación donde estamos es muy complicada, nuestros amigos están en peligro, no tenemos idea de lo que pasara, ni tampoco tengo un plan para impedir que nadie salga lastimado. Intento mostrarme en calma para que mi grupo no se sienta inseguro... No estoy del todo seguro si podre proteger a Okuda de esto...

Narrador normal:

Todos grupos están corriendo por los pasadizos en busca de sus compañeros, temen que pase la media hora porque según el niño pasara algo "interesante". Se puede sentir la tención y preocupación de cada uno de los integrantes de la clase E. Habrían puertas y encontraban cuartos vacíos, de alguna forma era sospechoso ya que no había vigilantes mas que solo las cámaras que registraban sus movimientos.

Mientras tanto donde Tamaki:

Él parecía estar complacido mientras miraba las cámaras y comida un pastel.

-Parece que nuestros invitados se divierten-dijo Tamaki-Me gustaría jugar con ellos

-Recuerde que usted tiene que supervisarlos para que no usen algún extraño truco-comento uno de los hombres que estaba a su lado

-A veces es aburrido solo observar mmmm... Y si traen a Okano-chan para jugar una partida de cartas aquí, vayan y tráiganla -ordeno el niño con voz dulce

-En seguida-uno de los hombres fue de inmediato a la habitación de Okano

-¡Waaa! ¡Que aburrido es estar aquí!-exclamo el niño estirándose

Pasaron unos minutos y trajeron a Okano, Tamaki se paro del asiento donde veía las cámaras para recibirla, él tomo sus manos y la dijo...

-Okano, usted me acompañara en una partida de cartas-dijo emocionado Tamaki

Okano se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa donde ya estaban las cartas para jugar, el niño empezó a repartir. Mientras jugaban surgió una conversación.

-Y porque eres tan pequeño si dices tener 18 años-comento Okano sin quitar la vista de las cartas.

-La verdad vendría a ser un tipo de enfermedad que hace que mi metabolismo se detenga y conserve esta apariencia, no puedo ni siquiera envejecer. Mis tres hermanos mayores son completamente normales, yo me esforcé con este tamaño para no impedirme que sea el jefe de mis propios hermanos mayores-Tamaki se mostraba con mucha seguridad al respecto-Esos dos de ahí son mis queridos hermanos.

Okano miro a los dos hombres que siempre acompañaban al niño y vio que tenia un parecido con el chiquillo, como era posible que el menor de los hermanos sea el jefe de todo.

-¿Donde esta el otro?-pregunto Okano

-Pues mi hermano esta ocupado en otro sitió, el es el jefe de los Yakuza.

Okano al escuchar eso se paralizo totalmente ya que los Yakuza es una de las organizaciones mas peligrosas de Japón.

-Descuida aun que no creas es una gran persona-argumento Tamaki-Mas adelante lo conocerás y verás que él en verdad es bueno, claro que será después de que nos casemos.

-...¿Y tus padres? ¿Saben algo de esto?-pregunto Okano curiosa

-Los muertos nunca se enteran de nada, después de todo asesinarse entre familia es normal para nosotros... Okano yo la quiero mucho y nunca le daría una final como el que tuvieron mis padre-en el tono que habla el niño daba cierto miedo- Se me olvidaba tengo que ver como van los chicos, Okano mira tus compañeros están jugando a la búsqueda del tesoro.

Tamaki se dirigió donde estaban las cámaras de seguridad junto con Okano.

-Parece que es hora de la sorpresa-comento Tamaki

-¿Que tipo sorpresa?-pregunto Okano confundida

Narrador Nagisa:

Sin dar nos cuenta se cumplió la media hora y de la nada se escucho un pequeño sonido algo parecido chillido a través de las paredes, Karma puso su oído en una de las paredes...

-¡Corran, aquí hay un explosivo!- ordeno Kara

Empezamos acorran los mas rápido que pudimos a través de los largos pasadizos... Por un momento pensé que seria nuestro fin cuando escuchamos la explosión muy cerca de nosotros, por suerte no nos sucedió nada, Karma había logrado cubrir a Okuda, mientras que Maehara y Yo estábamos mas lejos de la explosión... Mi brazo en seguida me empezó a doler ya que aun mantenía esa fractura, no podía pararme por el punzante dolor que sentía. Nuevamente escuchamos otra explosión pero que era a lo lejos, luego otra y otra más... Se estaba iniciando una masacre...

Narrador Karma:

Había logrado proteger a Okuda, me encontraba sobre ella protegiéndola para que ella no tuviera alguna rasguño. Me pare como pude, tenia algunas raspaduras. Okuda también se paro al igual que Maehara, cuando puse mi mirada en Nagisa vi que se encontraba inconsciente. Nos acercamos donde él estaba y vimos que tenia un hilo de sangre que recorría por su boca era inevitable pensar que estaba mas que grave, me sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Nagisa...

Narradora Kayano:

Escucho una explosión, luego otra que parecía estar mas cerca y al final hubo otra que destruyo parte del lugar donde nos encontramos, era nuestra oportunidad de escapar...


	26. Bombas y asesinos

Greciaaaaaa a subió capitulo nuevoooooooo! Si se a pasado mucho tiempo desde mi ultimo capitulo pero esta semana estoy estudiando para mi examen de admisión estoy al borde la muerte pero tal vez publique capitulo en esta semana.

Narrador normal:

La clase E se había salvado por poco, si volvía suceder algo asi tal vez a la siguiente no la contaban, de pronto se escucho nuevamente esa voz:

"Al parecer todos tuvieron suerte de sobrevivir, esperare con ansias la siguiente media hora para seguir jugando"

Okano había presenciado en primera fila la explosión de las bombas, ella intentaba decir algo pero las palabras quedaban totalmente atascadas en su garganta y una había solo una única pregunta que era "¿Podían haber sobrevivido a eso?". El niño parecía mantener la misma excreción de siempre para no afectarle como si se tratara de un niño que intenta ignorar la maldad del mundo.

-No te preocupes, ellos sobrevivieron-comento el niño mientras que su mirada seguí dirigida a las cámaras de seguridad.

Tamaki tenia razón los chicos de la clase final habían logrado sobrevivir gracias a los entrenamientos de asesinato que habían tenido, el único que estaba grave era Nagisa que no recuperaba el conocimiento, por un momento Karma se había preocupado pero cuando vio que empezó a toser Nagisa mientras iba recuperando la conciencia se fue sintiendo mas aliviado.

Narrador Nagisa:

Me sentía muy débil y apenas pude recobrar la conciencia, Karma estaba revisando mis heridas al igual que los otros de mi equipo mientras que yo seguía echado en el suelo.

-¿Puedes pararte?-pregunto Maehara

-Creo... Que si-dije intentando aguantarme el dolor que sentía.

Me apoye en Maehara para poder mantenerme parado, en ese momento escuchamos que intentaban contactarse con nosotros por medio de los comunicadores que teníamos.

"Chicos, ¿Se encuentran bien?¿Alguna complicación o algo asi?¿Me escuchan?"

"Todos nos encontramos bien, solo tenemos un herido que Nagisa, parece que su lesión del brazo a empeorado"

Al parecer era verdad eso, el lugar que mas solía era ese, respondía torpemente a mis órdenes y lo movía con dificultad. Era desesperante estar tan limitado.

-¿Estas seguro que puedes con esto?-pregunto Maehara preocupado

-Sino nos movemos rápido puede que pase algo peor-respondí para no ser una carga para el equipo.

En ese instante Karma se acercó a mi me movió un poco el abrazo, el dolor que provocó que sentí fue horrible en ese instante hubiera preferido que me cortaran el brazo.

-No podemos avanzar si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie-Karma habla enserio y si bien es cierto me toco el brazo por pura broma para ver me sentir algo de dolor de alguna forma estaba preocupado.

-Pero si nos quedamos aquí corremos el peligro de que pase la media hora-refutar no era parte de mi pero era verdad, no quería ser la carga del equipo.

Sin querer inicie una discusión con Karma, que no llego a nada hasta que...

-Tu ganas... Seguiremos avanzando-dijo Karma rindiéndose-Eres demasiado terco.

Mi brazo me dolía pero eso no me importaba lo único que quería era poder ver a todos mis compañeros de clases y también a... La respuesta era tan obvia que me era difícil de aceptar.

Narradora Kayano:

Era oportunidad de escapar de este lugar. No parecía haber nadie cerca, asi que Takebashi, Isagoi y Yo salimos con cuidado vigilando los alrededores para ver que nadie se nos acerque, avanzamos con respiración agitada y con los nervios de punta.

No tenias conocimiento de lo que sucedía o que sucedería, estábamos totalmente desubicados sin ni siquiera saber a quien recurrir... Los pasadizos que no estaban destrozados estaban totalmente deshabitado como si no hubiera pasado nada.

A lo mejor escúchanos que algo se acercaba, nosotros sentimos nuestro corazón correr a mil, estábamos totalmente desarmados, no podríamos hacer nada para defendernos...

Narrador normal:

Koro-sensei, Karazuma e Irina llegaron a lo que parecía un laberinto.

-Eh, esto parece que es el lugar-comento Irina

-Asi lo es-confirmo koro-sensei

-Será mejor apurarnos-aconsejo Karazuma-Por cierto Irina, ten esta arma y mantenla contigo no se sabe cuando nos será útil.?

Irina recibió el arma comprendido la situación en la que se encontraban...¿A caso el miedo de Koro-sensei se haría verdad? Era una pregunta que ningún asesino podría responder.

Narrador Kayano:

Nosotros nos apegamos a la pared con la esperanza de que no nos vieran... Pero cuando me asome vi unos rostro que me eran totalmente familiares.

-Nagisa-susurre apenas


	27. Un asesino silencioso

Narradora Kayano:

Apenas vi a Nagisa no pude contenerme y empecé a correr directamente donde se encontraba en seguida mismo ellos nos miraron que estábamos a salvo fue entonces que se les ilumino el rostro por la alegría... Lo único que me preocupaba en este instante era ver a Nagisa que era el más herido de todo el grupo ¿Que podría haberle pasado?

Narrador normal:

Los tres maestros se acercaban cada vez más a la base de los terroristas, sin embargó el mal presentimiento que tenían los profesores no desaparecía, era como un malestar que no desaparecía y que poco a poco iba creciendo sin poder detenerlo.

-Karazuma-sensei ¿Usted sabe de que tipo de terroristas se trata?- pregunto Koro-sensei

-En Japón hay varios grupos de terroristas, en este caso creo que creo que son terroristas aliados con los yakusa, si fuera ese el caso tal vez deberíamos apresurarnos ya que he escuchado solo cosas aterradoras del jefe de este grupo de terroristas-contesto Karazuma con la seriedad de siempre-Irina tu debes conocer algo sobre ellos.

-A decir verdad cuando asesine a uno de los yakusa al momento de infiltrarme escuche que tenían una alianza con grupo terroristas ¿Es posible que de estos mismo trate?

-Lo mas seguro es que si-afirmo Karazuma

Entre los maestros se sintió un silencio incomodo que hacia crecer más y más el tenor de que asesinen a sus alumnos, el silencio fue nuevamente roto gracias a Karazuma.

-Si fuera ese grupo de terroristas deberías cuidarnos del jefe ya que el es conocido como el asesino silencioso, dicen que cualquier ataque que hace es están imprevisto que no le es necesario ser tan silencio...

Narradora Okano:

Tamaki se divertía mostrando una expresión inocente al ver como se proba la supervivencia del mas apto, el niño de alguna forma era de temer parecía no tener compasión con nadie a pesar de demostrar inocencia en su rostro.

-Creo que será que mejor valla de una vez, esto se pondrá aburrido sino voy yo-me dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

Apenas se volteo fui e intente atacarlo con un golpe pero él tenía excelentes reflejos y lo contuvo perfectamente, al igual que los reflejos su velocidad era igual de buenas haciendo que sea un adversario muy fuerte.

-Me supondría que intentarías golpearme en cualquier momento pero yo siempre prefiero estar un paso adelante que todos.

Estaba molesta porque lo que decía, se veía muy seguro de sus habilidades y arrogante.

-¿Que tal si hacemos un trato? Estoy consciente de que a ti no te te gustaría estar conmigo el resto de tu vida asi que si tus amigos me vencen sin necesidad de asesinarme tu te podrás ir-afirmo el niño mirándome fijamente.

Yo simplemente lo observaba, después de todo el niño era muy considerado conmigo y veía que me sienta bien en todo, tal vez sino me gustara Maehara podría interesarme de alguna forma, claro si tambien dejará de ser un asesino con apariencia de niño.

Luego de haber dicho eso el niño se fue y después de haber meditado lo que me dijo me di cuenta que nadie de la clase E lograría vencerlo a menos que nos encontrara Koro-sensei y nos salvara como las anteriores veces... Solo espero que nadie salga herido...

Narrador Tamaki:

Esta vez voy por la clase E, será fácil enfrentarme a unos niños antes de que aparezca ese profesor raro que ellos tienen. Según lo que escuche ese pulpo puede ir Mach 20 y ni los mejores asesinos logran vencerlo... Yo no estoy interesado en ese tipo, lo único que necesito de esos niños es que sean utilizados como humanos-bombas o incluso espías, a pesar de ser unos simples niño son un arma de doble filo.

Okano no parece estar interesada en mi, quisiera que me viera de la misma forma que lo hace con ese mujeriego de cuarta, me es difícil complacerla pero se que todo se ira arreglando cuando nos casemos.

Narrador normal:

Tamaki se acercaba sin producir ningún ruido al primer grupo de estudiantes que estaba cerca, sabia que si atacaba rápido y preciso no habría problema en dejarlos en inconscientes pero el prefería tomarlos desprevenidos.

Él empezó a acercarse lentamente al grupo de Hayami. A simple vista del grupo parecía un niño indefenso que lo mas seguro había sido uno de los secuestrado, cuando observo que se confiaron el empezó su ataque y dejo inconscientes al primer grupo no por gusto entre sus hermanos era conocido como "el asesino silencioso". Acabar con cada estudiante sería como un juego de niños, Tamaki había entrado en acción.

Narrador Karma:

Kayano y los demás se reunieron con nosotros, pude observar como el humor Nagisa cambiaba rápidamente con solo ver a Kayano, aun que lo negara era más que obvio que a él le gustaba Kayano.

Por mi parte tengo que ver una forma para que nadie salga lastimado, pero por un momento vi los ojos de Okuda que sin decirme nada me dijo todo "Todo saldrá bien" fue lo que entendí, con solo eso pude sentir la tranquilidad que necesito ahora, se que podre idear un pla para salir de aquí sin que nadie salga herido.

"Chicos, ¿Me oyen? Un grupo no responde, estamos preocupados ¿Tienen alguna contacto con ellos?"

Todos al escuchar lo que decían nuestros compañeros por los comunicadores nos provoco preocupación ¿Que podría estar pasando?...


	28. el último asesinato

Narrador normal:

Uno tras uno iba cayendo ante el inminente ataque de Tamaki, en menos de veinte minutos había acabado con dos grupos dejándolos inconscientes.

Mientras tanto los maestros de la clase E habían ingresado ya donde se encontraban los terroristas, el único problema era que no logran encontrar a sus alumnos por el olor del humo y los escombros que se encontraba por todo sitio.

-Karazuma-sensei creo que tenemos un problema, al parecer no podre sentir esta vez olor de mis alumnos-comento Koro-sensei

-Creo que no queda de otra que empezar a buscar por todos los pasillos-aseguro con seriedad Karazuma

Los profesores siguieren con la búsqueda mientras que ellos mismo se preguntaban "¿Porque la mayoría de este escondite estaba destruido?"

En otra parte del mismo lugar. A Tamaki le falta un ultimo grupo para terminar con su trabajo, él estaba agradecido de que se hubieran separado ya que asi se divertía más.

Apenas pudo divisar al ultimo grupo se preparo para atacar al mujeriego del grupo, él estaba listo para todo.

Narrador Koro-sensei:

En el transcurso nos encontramos con tres de mis alumnos, parecían estar bien sin ningún daño. Teresaka, Kurahashi y Sugino parecían saber donde se encontraba Okano pero sin embargo no sabían donde se hallaban los otros tres compañeros que faltaban.

Quiero pensar que mis queridos alumnos estarán bien y saldrán lastimados de una u otra forma.

Narradora Okuda:

Luego de aquel mensaje que nos dejaron uno de los grupo causo gran preocupación en todos nosotros. Cuando fuimos a volvernos a contactar no respondieron... Todos nos mirábamos confundidos, teníamos que buscarlos ya que lo mas posible es que estén en problemas.

Avanzábamos los mas rápido que podíamos, en el camino divisamos a un niño con semblante mas frío. En ese instante sentí un escalofrío recorrer por todo mi cuerpo que me mantenía nerviosa.

Observe que Karma dio un paso al frente y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo...

-Miren que tenemos aquí, ¿Donde quedo tu madre niño?-se burlo Karma mientras que Yo tragaba saliva por el mal presentimiento que tenia.

El niño se empezó acercar mas donde nosotros estábamos.

-Pues si hablamos de niños te diré que yo aquí soy el mayor entre todos ustedes... Pues tengo 18 años.-De inmediato la expresión burlona de Karma cambio a una expresión totalmente seria.

Yo al igual que todos estábamos totalmente confundidos, según decía tener 18 años pero cuando lo mirabas parecía ser un simple niño.

-No tengo tiempo para estar explicando cosas que no tienen sentido asi que... Game Over

Apenas escuchamos eso, el niño empezó su ataque. Nosotros nos defendíamos como podíamos, sin embrago era muy ágil y rápido, ni el mismo Karma ni Nagisa podían con todos los ataques... En cuestión de minutos casi todos estamos tirados en el piso y apenas Karma, Maehara e Isagoi pudieron quedarse en pie pero parecían estar muy agotados.

Narradora normal:

Mientras tan donde Koro-sensei...Habían logrado rescatar a Okano ya que los acompañantes que estaban encargados de cuidarla se fueron a la fuga apenas vieron al peculiar maestro de la clase E,al ver la reacción de los señores sus alumnos estaban con han expresión que si esto iba enserió, lo único que ahora que daba era ir por los demás alumnos.

Narrador Nagisa:

No tuve la suficiente fuerza para poder defenderme después de todo aun mantenía la fractura en brazo. Intentaba pararme y ayudar a mis compañeros pero era inútil el esfuerzo que hacía.

Pude ver que él enemigo tenia su mira en Maehara...

Narrador Normal:

-No estoy interesado en todos ustedes, quiero un enfrentamiento con ese mujeriego de cuarta-señalo Tamaki

Fue entonces cuando Tamaki saco de su bolsillo un cuchillo, su rostro había perdido la inocencia que siempre demostraba adquiriendo una mirada sádica como si fuera un psicópata en su máximo climax. Todos los que aun se mantenían conscientes sintieron un frío recorrer por toda su espalda, Maehara quedo atónito mientras que sentía que respiraba con mucha dificultad.


End file.
